


One Sinful Night

by MrsAlot



Category: Trigun, Trigun maximum - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Scars, Sort Of, Sticky, Sweet/Hot, Voyeurism, cum, i mean really dirty, its dirty sex, mentions of abuse, messy sex, payed to screw, you goitta love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: One evening Wolfwood and Vash are offered a ridiculously huge amount off money... The catch?The wealthy woman wants to watch them fuck each other.What will they do?will they go for it? and how will their friendship handle it?





	1. Drinks and Offers

**Author's Note:**

> I am a resent discover of Trigun and i am totally in love with it!
> 
> I've never before desired a husbando... but Vash is an absolutely joy and i have a real soft spot for characters that are a bad ass but who are also sweet Adorable dorks. (Wolfwood also falls into this category) XD
> 
> I've already watched the amine twice through and am currently making my way through the manga.
> 
> if anyone's not picked it up, seriously, do yourself a favour and grab it! it's so much more awesome!
> 
> let me know what you guys think and that the Trigun fandom is still alive!

It had been a rather long day for the two gunslinging men. After an unfortunate shoot out, with a gang of human traders, that thankfully resulted in only two casualties (A badly busted shoulder for the leader of the ruffian gang and a spattering of bloody noses and broken teeth for his henchmen) The two friend had decide to celebrate a job well done. The townsfolk were more than happy reward the traveling saviours with a free meal and logins for the night for their help getting rid of the awful men that plagued their quite little town.

 

Wolfwood and Vash were now shearing a good, hearty, meal. Relaxing, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere of the surprisingly swanky saloon and each-others company. Vash was being his usual dorky self which Wolfwood found both to be annoying as fuck but absolutely endearing. It was so frustrating to the priest that he had such muddled and conflicting feelings for the troublesome but gentle blond man... He was convinced that Vash would be the death of him… one way or another.

 

Though the evening was going well, the food tasty, the drink good and the company wonderful, Wolfwood did have the feeling that they were being watched. A quick subtle scope of the place told him that there was only one person that seemed to be watching them with any intensity and with a curiose but calculating eye. A woman, 30ish, brunette, very pretty, well dressed. She didn’t seem to be a threat but then… You could never really tell… His companion being a prime example of how looks were deceiving.

 

While he had been distracted, said companion was now trying to sneak the last sausage he’d been saving off his plate. The priest quickly smacked sharply his knuckles with his fork. The gunman yelped dramatically and pouted. Nick just scowled before asking.

 

“Hay… you know that lady?”  
“Hun? What lady?” The blond asked looking around.  
“Subtlety is clearly not your middle name, Needle noggin,” The dark haired man sighed. “The lady in the booth over there. She’s been watching us for a while.” Vash looked round, seeing the woman for himself.  
“Wow, she’s pretty.” He smiled at her, surprised when she smiled back and gave a little nod of acknowledgement.

 

“So you don’t know her?” the clergyman clarified.  
“Nope. I’d sure like to though. She’s a babe.” The blond said with a wiggle of his brows. Nick just laughed and looked at the lady again. She now seemed to be smiling at the pair of them.  
“I’d have to agree with you.” Nick said taking a long swig of his drink. “A lady like that is certainly worth getting to know.” Movement caught Vash’s eye, the woman got up from her seat… and begun weaving through the tables and straight over to them.

 

“Aw crap! I think she’s coming over!” Vash freaked. “Act cool! Act cool!”  
“What are you? 12?” Nick said flatly just before she reached them drink in hand. The pair looked up at her as she stopped before them.  
“Why hello there miss.” Vash said, putting on his suavest voice and giving his most dashing smile. The priest rolled his eye’s before addressing the woman.  
“Ma’am.” Wolfwood nodded to the lady. She smiled at them both brightly.

 

“Hello gentleman, my I sit down?” She asked, a strange but not unpleasant ascent in her voice.  
“Why, certainly! Here let me get that for you!” Vash jumped up and retrieved a chair for the woman. Inadvertently making someone else fall on their ass as they went to sit.  
“We’d be delighted to shear a drink with a beautiful lady.” Nick grinned, offering the bottle of scotch they had on the table. 

 

“You’re both too kind.” She said as she sat in the offered chair, she downed the rest of her drink in one before putting her glass down. Nick was impressed that she didn’t even seem to flinch as the amber liquid when down. “Thank you both. I herd what you both did today for the town.”  
“Aw that was nothing… all in a day’s work for those who chase the elusive butterflies of peace.” Vash said smoothly. If Wolfwood hadn’t been a professional and in the presents of a lady, he would of smacked the blond up-side the head.  
“Well, regardless, we are all very grateful for your actions.” She said with that lovely smile again. “But I’ve not seen you two around before. Are you planning to settle down here or on your way somewhere?”

 

“We’re just passing though,” Wolfwood said, pouring them all a drink.  
“Yeah, we kinda travel around form place to place, righting wrongs and defending the innocent.” The outlaw said dramatically.  
“My, that dose sounds exciting!” The woman seemed genuinely impressed.  
“Sometimes it’s a little too exciting.” Nick laughed, “To be honest, we’d like nothing more than a peaceful life. Trouble just seems to find us!”  
“I see.” She smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Have you two been traveling together long?”

 

“Wow, you sure are full of questions lady, and we don’t even know your name.” Nicolas chuckled. At that the woman did seem a little embarrassed, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.  
“My apologies. That was very rude of me, I’m afraid I just sometime forget not everyone knows who I am.”  
“Are you famous?” Vash asked, intrigued by her words.  
“Well, Not Vash the stampede famous, but around this town I’m pretty well known. You see, I own this bar and quite a few other establishments around town.”

 

“You own this!” Vash cried in surprise, taking another look around at the rather nice looking place. “Wow! You should be proud! This place is great!”  
“Thank you, I try.” She laughed, “My name is Kathrin Karlieal.”  
“A pleasure to meet you miss Karlieal.” The priest said, tipping his glass at her.  
“I’m Vash and this is my good friend Nicolas D. Wolfwood the traveling priest.”

“So a humanoid typhoon and a gunslinging clergyman. What a interesting couple you are.” She chuckled taking a sip of her drink.  
“Okay… so I gotta ask,” Nick said, his face turning serious, “What’s the real reason your over here chatting to us?”  
“I’m sorry?” Kathrin asked, her brow furrowing delicately.  
“Yeah, whadaya mean Wolfwood?” Bless Vash and his good-natured innocence, but he was far too trusting.  
“Well, not that we mind the lovely company, it’s just… we rarely get people, especially beautiful lady’s, that just want to talk to us. So… What’s on your mind? I can tell you wanna ask us something.”

 

The woman fell silent for a moment her face unreadable. The woman and the priest looking at each other rather intently for a long moment, Vash was left glancing between them, like a child caught between two parents on the brink of a massive fight. But after a tense moment, she smiled and looked away from the dark man’s intense eye’s.

 

“Hum, I can see I can’t fool you. Must be that preacher man truth detector of yours. Never know a priest without one.” Kathrin smiled at him.  
“Comes with the job.” He grinned. “Can’t get anything past me. The lord almighty sees the truth in all things.”

 

“Alright then. You see gentlemen,” Kathrin started, leaning in and her voice lowered to a more conspiratorial volume so only the two mean could hear. Vash and Nicolas following suite. “I have… particular tastes in pleasure and… I wondered if you would both be interested in helping me sate them with a little… business transaction.” Fuzzy impure thoughts drifted through Wolfwoods mind. He may be just shy of drunk but his libido was certainly fully sober and taking notice. 

 

“What kinda… ‘pleasures’ you talking about, sweetheart?” he asked, leaning in closer with a sly smile, “And are you going to need a confessional afterwards? Cuz I can take care of that for ya as well. No sin is too big to be forgiven.” The dark haired man was thinking that a ménage à trois might be quite an interesting way to end the day. He couldn’t deny he was more than a little attracted to the blond at his side… but he doubted that the virtuous Vash would go for something like that, no matter how pretty and curvy the filling in this particular sandwich would be. But he’d thought it wouldn’t hurt if he’d ask anyway.

 

“Well… there is no gentle way to put it so… I’ll be blunt.” Kathrin picked up her drink and looked at them over the rim with a devilish gleam in her pretty blue eye. “I want to watch you fuck each other.”

Vash swallowed the bozze he’d just drunk down the wrong pipe and started coughing loudly. Nick thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He’d… not been expecting that… 

“WHAT!” Vash cried out after clearing his throat, looking utterly scandalized.  
“I can make it worth your while.” She said simply, not at all looking fazed or ashamed that she’s just propositioned two men.  
“W-what do you take us for?!” Vash cried out,  
“lady I don’t think-” .

“$$20,000.” She said softly cutting them off. That silenced them both for a moment. Wolfwood whistled, that was a lot of money… but one sideways look at Vash’s still freaked out face told him everything he needed to know. The blond wasn’t going to go for it, not in a million years. It was for the best really … it would only have complicated things even further between them… but… it was a shame…  
“Well, Miss Kathrin, that’s really nice offer an all, bu-” Nick started.

 

“Each.” She added with a smile, causing both men to nearly topple out of their chairs.  
“Are you serious!” Vash gawped. “That’s-That’s crazy!”  
“How the hell can you afford that?!” The priest asked astounded. $$40,000 was nothing to laugh at. Most people wouldn’t see that kind of money if they lived 3 lifetimes on this sand ball. This woman was willing to just give it away to satisfy a kink of hers.

 

“I’m rich and make good investments.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “And if you boys put on a very good show… You’ll get a bonus of another $$10,000. Each.”  
“That’s just… wow….” The blond was lost for words. Wolfwood was pretty much in the same boat. The brunette female continued unfazed.  
“Now, I’m sure you both could find a good use for that kind of money. Travel expenses, put away a little nest egg for your later years. Or even give it to some unfortunates? I’m sure that would be right up your street wouldn’t it Padre? A church? Or an Orphanage perhaps?”

 

Even though it was clear she had just plucked the example form the air, it struck deep with the priest. She wasn’t wrong. The kids back home would be a lot better off with that kinda money in the Kitty. All those repairs that needed doing. Buying new clothes and shoes. Getting them better food, education. Suddenly the ridiculousness of her proposal didn’t seem so farfetched.

 

But as an old nun he’d once known said… too good has a pretty smile and sharp teeth…

 

“Now… Not trying to be disrespectful, but I cannot believe you’d really pay ‘that’ much just to watch us screw.” Nick frowned, thumbing between him and the still wide eyed Vash.  
“Yeah I mean… why us? There are plenty of other good looking guys around.” The blond said. He wasn’t wrong, the saloon was sprinkled with dashing looking men. The owner just smiled pleasantly, looked around and took another sip of her drink.

 

“As I said I have particular tastes… But many of the men here have benefited from my generosity, as around, they’ll tell you my offer is genuine.” Kathrin said confidently waving to a handsome man at the bar. The man smiled and waved back. “And no, you’re right. I don’t pay that much usually. But… it is quite rare I find two such handsome men whom take my fancy as you have done, or who I find… fit together well. So… I want to make you a very generous offer.”

 

The two men were left sunned, neither of them sure exactly what to say. The woman seemed to sense that she had overwhelmed them and just regarded them with a kindly smile.

 

“I can see that I’ve shocked you, I understand that what I ask is very unusual and not to be taken lightly. I know you’ll want time to think over my proposal,” She said standing. “I have a house on the outskirts, you can’t miss it. I’ll be happy to welcome you both anytime. Or even just one of you… I’m sure I can find playmates if you wanted to come individually. Of course, I’d have to pay you less, seeing as what I really want is to see you with each other but… beggars can’t be choosers. Still, I’ll pay you handsomely for your time.”

 

Kathrin waved over to the bartender, he came over quickly with a bottle of expensive whisky. She took it with a thank you and placed it on the table.

 

“Please accept this as a token of my thanks for the company and listening to my offer.” She said brightly “Good evening Gentleman. Enjoy your time here. I hope to see you again soon. If not, I wish you both nothing but good fortune and good travels. It has been a pleasure.”

 

And with that she left them with a smile and very awkward atmosphere…


	2. Without you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfwoods come to a Decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got most of the first 3/4 chapters finished in a coffee shop... 
> 
> thank you costa and your buckets of coconut mochas!
> 
> hope everyone's liking so far...
> 
> pornz coming soon...

Nickolas was outside the hotel, cigarette in hand, smoke drifting up as he looked at the dark, star filled, night sky. Thoughts running chaotically through his head. The woman’s offer ringing in his ears. A night of sex in return for enough money to keep his little church and kids feed and watered for almost half a year. It was too good to pass up. I was just a shame that the outlaw wouldn’t be up for it. He couldn’t ask Vash to do something like that. The guy was far too sweet. He’d freak out worse than when Miss Kathrin had asked.

 

Besides, Wolfwood didn’t want to ruin the friendship he had with the gunslinger. It was a precious thing. Asking him to do something like that would just feel… wrong. It’d feel like he was… tainting something pure. Especially since he had such ‘complicated’ feelings regarding him. It’d feel like he was taking advantage of Vash’s kind heat for his own gratification. But there was nothing stopping him going alone. Even if it was less than half of what she’d offered for both of them… That much money was nothing to be passed up. The kids would benefit so much. How could he not do it?

 

To him it wasn’t a big thing to do. Wolfwood had sold his soul long ago. His body didn’t hold any particular sanctity anymore. Not since he was small… Not since… Nickolas shuddered and forced those memories away… Those times had been out of his control. Things were different now. What he did with his body now was entirely his choice.

 

Besides… It wouldn’t be the first time that Wolfwood had used it to get something he wanted. Who knew, maybe a night of meaningless sex with a stranger would clear his head so he’d stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about a certain golden haired gunslinger with possibly the most beautiful eye’s he’d ever seen…. and a beautiful soul to match…

 

Nicolas growled, banishing Vash from his thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking about him like that. His mind made up, Wolfwood took one last drag of his cigarette. He threw the butt on the ground, grinding it out with his foot. Vash had gone back to the room they were shearing for the night after they’d left the saloon. Nick was sure the idiot would be asleep already after all the booze he’d drank.

 

It wouldn’t make a difference if he spent the night somewhere else. He’d be back before morning… Vash wouldn’t need to know… He didn’t want him to think less of him for selling himself in such a way…. Even if it was for a grater good.

 

Nick pushed off the wall and hoisted the punisher onto his back… The solid weight a strange comfort for his rages soul. He needed to find Kathrin’s place before it got too late…

<<>><<>><<>>

It had taken a little while for Wolfwood to find Kathrin’s home, but a few people he’d passed were more than helpful in giving him directions. He got the sense they knew exactly why he was going there, but not one looked at him with any kind of judgement or reproach, many giving him a knowing look or wishing him a ‘fun evening’. Kathrin wasn’t joking when she said she was well known here. How many of the townsfolk knew about her unusual desires? 

 

When he arrived at her home it was also clear she hadn’t hadn’t been kidding about how rich she was. The house was huge! Easily double the size of his home church.

 

There was a man at the gate, security, big, burly and clearly not to be trifled with (at least for most normal people). The priest was surprised that he hadn’t needed to explain exactly why he was calling here so late in the evening. The large man simply nodded courteously and called ahead to the house to announce his arrival. Considering Kathrin’s unusual proclivities... Nickolas realised that this was likely a regular occurrence for the household.

 

The preacher made his way up the path, noting the potted trees and flowers along the gravel walkway. Another clear indication of the woman’s wealth. Tending to plants like that would cost a small fortune in water alone. The door opened before he had to knock . A dark haired, well dressed and very handsome man bowed deeply.

 

“Welcome to the Karlieal residence sir. My name is Sabastian, Lady Kathrins butler. You must be Mr Wolfwood. Ma ’dame has been expecting you.” He said smoothly. Stepping aside to let the priest enter.  
“Oooookay.” Nick said, venturing inside and looked around the beautiful entrance hall. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a nicer looking digs in his life…

 

“My I take your… cross, sir?” The butler offered with a raised eyebrow.  
“Hun? Oh yeah, thanks.” He said dropping it into the man’s waiting arms. The poor devil squeaked, nearly collapsing under the weight. It always amused the priest when people struggled with the punisher. No one ever expected it weigh what it did. The butler managed to prop it up against the wall by some coats with a small huff.  
“Right then, this way please sir.” The man said, straightening his waistcoat and indicating for him to follow. Nick smiled to himself… if Kathrin wanted to suggest a ‘playmate’ for him, he would say no to the devilishly handsome butler… 

 

Wolfwood trailed after the other man, up the stairs and through the lavish halls of the house, into an equally splendid reception room. Nick wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when he stepped through the doors… but it wasn’t what he found…

“VASH?!” He yelled upon seeing the familiar scarlet clad blond on the plush sofa.  
“Wolfwood?!” the gunman yelped in surprise, spilling his water onto the rug and making the black cat on his lap jump 10ft in the air with a yowl.


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfwood did not expect to see Vash at Kathrins house... why the hell was he there?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again... thank you costa for your coffee...
> 
> i just got my Wolfwood action figure in the post! £10 second hand bargain! the punisher is so dinky and cute! it even comes with cloth so you can wrap it up! he also comes with a tiny confessional!
> 
> now i just need Vash... but the ones i like are sooooo expensive!

“W-what are you doing here?!” Vash spluttered, jumping up. His bright aqua eye’s were as wide as saucers as he stared at the priest.   
“What am ‘I’ doing here?!” The priest ground out. “What the flaming hell are ‘YOU’ doing here?!” Nicks dark, glaring eye’s never leaving the blond, even as the Butler Sabastian, handed Wolfwood a glass of some kind of dark amber spirit. The Clergyman automatically taking it in a slightly shaking grip. He wasn’t sure whether it was form anger or… something else.

“Ah, gee… It’s just,” Vash blushed, looking away and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “When Miss Kathrin mentioned Orphans, I thought of yours back at your church and, well… I thought that It’d be nice to give you the money for them.” The dark haired man’s venomous scowl melted away at the gunslingers words.  
“But… why?! Why would you do… something like this?!” Wolfwood demanded. “It’s not your responsibility! No obligation?! You don’t owe them anything?!”

 

“I know that, but the Kids are in need. Life’s been tough for them enough without families of their own. And what you do is amazing for them. I just thought… it’d help them out. Then you wouldn’t have to worry so much about them and then you’d be happy too!” He smiled shyly. 

“I know you worry about them a lot. I can see it’s always on your mind. I just wanted to help take some of that burden off your shoulders. You’re my friend, Wolfwood. You know I’d do pretty much anything for you.” The outlaw said softly with one of those rarely seen, but beautifully genuine smiles that reached his gorgeous sea green eye’s. It made them shine with such a divine light it made the priest weak kneed and swoon.

 

“Oh you… utter… needle noggin…” the clergyman man sighed heavily, dragging a hand down his stubbly face. There was no way in hell anyone could be angry with such a genuinely heartfelt gesture like that. Wolfwoods own heart was melting as it burned. The sweet, selfless idiot was willing to sell his body to give children he’d never even met a better chance in life. Do something that could be seen as degrading to some just to easy the priests troubles…

 

Nicolas did not deserve to know this man… or be graced by his generosity or friendship…

 

Wolfwood downed his drink in one gulp, handed the glass back to the butler and marched over to his friend. He grabbed him roughly without a word, pulling him into a fierce hug. Vash was understandably surprised by the unusually affectionate gesture, but he quickly returned it whole heartedly. After a moment the priest pulled back, a grateful smile on his rugged face, he clasped the blonds shoulder in a brotherly hold.

 

“Thank you… it’s a wonderful offer. You’re a good man and it means a lot that you’d be willing to do this for me- for us,” He smiled and shook him gently. “But you don’t need to. I can’t ask you to do this. You go. I can take it from here.”

 

“But I want to!” Vash cried, a slight blush crept onto his cheeks before he quickly added, “I mean, it’s silly for me to go now, and Besides, with me here, we’ll get more money together! It’s the logical option!”  
“Since when did you and logic ever go together?” Wolfwood smirked.  
“I’ll have you know, I happen to be very logical! In fact it would be completely illogical not to take such an opportunity that has presented itself!” Vash said with a decisive nod.

 

Wolfwood was silent, he studied the face of his friend intently, his jaw working furiously… Not sure if this was really the best thing he should be doing. The fall out of this may be catastrophic… Not just for their friendship but for the mission he was on… it could have… repercussions … very serious repercussions…

 

“You’re really serious about this?” Nickolas asked slowly. “You know it might… make things wired… between us…”  
“As I said… you’re my friend Wolfwood. Nothing is going to change that, no matter what we do.” Vash said, putting own hand on the others shoulder, mimicking his hold. “Let’s get those kids the best start in life! Let’s spread the love and peace!” the blond cried happily.

“You’re one special guy, ya’know, Spikey?” Wolfwood said, a fond smile pulling at his lips.   
“Humm, lots of people seem to say that to me.” Vash grinned with a chuckle. Nickolas couldn’t help the matching bubble of laughter rise form his chest. 

For better or worse… it looked like this was going to happen…

Was that twisting in his gut form anxiety or anticipation? Wolfwood guessed he’d soon find out


	4. Terms of Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now they are here... Kathrins gonna lay down the rules...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy the Trigun fandom is still alive and kickin'!
> 
> thanks for reading guys.
> 
> and yeah... forgive me for the Black butler ref... how could i have a butler and not call him Sebastian?! XD
> 
> hold onto ya butts.... pornz is coming in the next chapter!
> 
> promise! XX

At that moment a far door opened and Kathrin entered the room, dressed in what looked like a sky blue, silken dressing gown. Her long brown hair, lose around her shoulders. She beamed brightly at them pair. Excitement clear in her lovely face.

“Hay there Kathrin!” Vash chirped.   
“We talked it over and it looks like we’re yours for the night.” Wolfwood said coolly, yet there was an illicit thrill that went through him at just saying it. He could already feel the stirrings of arousal pooling in his gut.   
“Gentleman! Welcome to my home. May I say I am so very pleased you’ve taken up my offer.” She smiled brightly. “As a token of good will… $$10,000 each now.” She indicated to Sabastian. The handsome butler put two cases on the table and opened them to reveal more money than either of the men had seen at once in either of their lifetimes.

 

“whoa… that’s alotta $$...” Vash’s eye’s were wide in awe.  
“You said it…” Wolfwood agreed. The potential for even this amount of money was significant… he could only imagine what they could do for the kids if they got the rest.  
“So Gentleman. Before we start, I do have some rules to these types of evenings.”  
“Rules? I thought we were just… gonna… yaknow…” his hands twirled as he clicked his tongue. Wolfwood gave him a withering look. How the hell were they supposed to bang if the doofus couldn’t even say it?!

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kathrin giggled. “Even the best games have rules. Let me I’ll lay them out and if you both are still in agreement we can continue. How’s that sound?” A quick conformational look between them and both men gave a nod for her to continue. The lady gave a sweeping hand gesture, offering them to sit on the sofa. The pair settled down, the butler handing them another dink each as she took a seat opposite them in a plush armchair.

 

“So gentleman, rules are as follows,” Kathrin started, folding her hand neatly on her lap. “During the evening, I will not be involved or touch either of you. I am strictly hands off during these encounters. I like to watch. I will issue you instructions, if I tell you to do something, you do it, no matter what. If I don’t say anything, take it as I like what you’re doing and just carry on till I tell you something different. I’ll let you know when I want something. I want you to otherwise pretend I’m not even there.”

 

“Really?” Wolfwood asked, not quite believing it. In all his years of giving confessionals, he’d never herd this particular vice. Nicolas didn’t want to seem big headed but… He and Vash were good looking guys. He knew quite a few who’d bite their own hands off at the chance to be with them. “You honestly don’t want in on this?” He asked thumbing between the outlaw and himself. The lady just smiled pleasantly and shrugged.  
“As I said… I have unusual proclivities. It’s what I enjoy. I just want you to think of me as a little voice in your heads. Other than that I will not interfere with either of you. What you do is entirely between the pair of you.”

 

“When you say ‘do anything no matter what’, what kinda thing are we talking about?” Vash asked wearily. The priest could hear a few nerves peeking though, Wolfwood could only imagine what kind of fucked up scenarios were going through his head… and now they were going through his.  
“Oh no, no! Please don’t worry! I won’t ask you to do anything harmful or risky to either of you! That really is ‘not’ my thing. I do not want to cause any harm or distress for either of you.” Though then she did pause, a slight devilish smile cross her pretty face. “The most I’d probably ask is to restrain hands above a head or back. But even then, it would be with bindings that were easily to free yourself from if you wished. Is that acceptable?” She asked, looking between them.

 

“You had me worried there for a moment!” Vash laughed, sounding relieved. “Yeah, that’s okay with me!”  
“Me too.” Nicolas agreed, trying not to let the image of a bound Blond outlaw sprawled prettily on a bed get too far under his skin. He crossed his legs trying to disguise the beginnings of an erection. The coiling threads of lust already burning hotly in his veins.

“Excellent! After we are concluded for the evening, your welcome to spend the night as my guests. Everything in the room and en suit will be at your disposal. Please feel free to use whatever you like. Breakfast is at 7:30.”

 

“You’re making this sound more like a B&B than a kinky proposition.” Wolfwood chuckled. Kathrin laughed lightly.  
“I just like to look after my special guest. Especially those that are good to me.” She said, looking at each with a meaningful gaze. “I did say there was a bonus on offer after all.”  
“I do remember something about that,” The priest rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “So what’s classed as bonus worthy?”  
“That depends.” She said simply.  
“On?” The dark haired man pressed.  
“On many things. You’ll just have to do your best. But I believe you’ll both do very well.” She gave an infuriating cryptic smile.

 

“Kinda cruel to dangle that in fount of us and not tell us how to get it.” The Priest grumbled.  
“Ah but what is any game without a small risk or challenge!” she grinned.  
“She’s got a point.” Vash sighed.   
“Who’s side are you on Needle noggin?!” Nicolas growled at his friend.   
“So do you both agree to my terms?” Kathrin asked looking at them hopefully. There was a moments silence as the two men sheared a look, Both wanting make sure the other was okay with everything that had been agreed upon. It only took a few moments before they both were nodding.

 

“Yeah, were in.” Vash grinned, eye’s bright and was it’s the priests imagination or did they… looking excited?   
“Looks like you got yourself a deal lady.” Wolfwood smiled at their host.   
“Excellent!” She was now positively beaming as looked over to the man who the others had completely forgotten was even in the room. “Sabastian, is everything prepared?”  
“Of course Lady Karlieal. Everything is just how you wish it.” The handsome man bowed.  
“Wonderful, now if you gentleman are ready. Please come with me.”

 

“Well… let’s go do this, Spiky.” Wolfwood said, downing the rest of his drink and standing.   
“Right!” The outlaw cried jumping up, determination on his face. “Let’s get that bonus for the kids!” Wolfwood couldn’t help the fond smile from appearing on his face. 

 

The priest just hoped he wouldn’t mess this up by saying or doing something he’d regret. He prayed that the sweet gentle man beside him wouldn’t end up regretting what they were about to do. Wolfwood hoped Vash still wanted anything to do with him after the night was through…


	5. Den of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathrin takes the boys into their room for the nights festivities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the gap in uploading, had a tone of crap on my plate.
> 
> trying to find time to finish it up has been a pain.
> 
> porn in next chapter, it will be... a long chapter. I have a habit of writing ridiculously long porn chapters.
> 
> just bear with, 
> 
> much love to all my fellow Trigun fans and if your interested.... im going to london film and comic con as Wolfwood! 
> 
> i've already made the punisher! XD

Kathrin beckoned them across the room and through a pair of large double doors, they lead into an enormous room. Lavishly decorated like the rest of the house with a large bed with expensive looking sheets. To the side was another comfortable looking arm chair and small table, situated on a raised platform. A silver tray with a bottle of some amber spirit and a glass placed on top. The location gave it a perfect view of anything that would happen in or around the bed.

 

“I hope the room is to your liking. I made it especially for my guests. Please, over here gentlemen.” The lady called, indicating for the two men to join her at the bedside.  
“This is really great!” The gunman said and put his hand on the sheets, “Wow! This bed’s so soft! I bet it’s like sleeping in a cloud!” Vash looked to be on the verge of tears at the sheer luxury. Wolfwood shook his head ruefully, rolling his eye’s a little. Yet, truth be told, he couldn’t blame him, he’d never had a bed like that either and what ever happened tonight with Vash… He was kinda looking forward to sleeping in that monster of a bed.

 

“You’re spoiling us Kathrin. If you’re not careful, we might not wanna leave.” The dark haired man joked.  
“Now, now, don’t tease me Mr Wolfwood, that’s not very nice,” She smiled, but a sudden strange look came over her eye’s. Her voice becoming oddly quiet as she looked between them. “I really wouldn’t mind… keeping you both that is… I would look after you so very well… You’re both just so handsome… so beautiful together….” She murmured, her hands raised as if to cradle their faces in each palm, so close they could feel the warmth radiating from them but she stopped just shy of any contact. Her hands hovering for a long moment before she regained herself and returning her hands to her sides.

 

“Well, ugh, I gotta tell you, before we- ya’know- get down to it,” The outlaw spoke up, breaking the odd silence. “You might not think I’m so pretty with my cloth’s off…” Vash admitted, looking shy and sheepish, fidgeting on the spot. Wolfwood knew immediately what he was referring too. His heart went out to the older man, it couldn’t be an easy thing to show anyone, let alone a complete stranger how messed up he was under the cloth. 

 

“Oh?” she asked, looking curious as she turned and retreated to her raised chair.  
“I’ve… kinda been in the wars…” Vash said, unconsciously rubbing where his prosthetic attached to his body.  
“Please, do not worry,” She said as she poured herself a drink and took her seat. “Scars do not bother me.”  
“Well… If you’re sure,” The gunman said, but still not sound entirely convinced. “Mine are kinda doozies though.”

 

“Do you have a problem with that Mr Wolfwood?” Kathrin asked the priest suddenly. He was taken aback under her cool gaze.  
“Wha-No! Of course not!” He said indigently. “That doesn’t matter to me at all!” The clergyman caught the small grateful smile on the blonds face out the corner of his eye. He tried not to let the sweet expression affect him, but he could feel the hot burn of a blush on his cheeks.

 

“Good, Now then, if all is well, shall we begin?” she said softly, settling back into the chair.  
“I guess.” Vash shrugged.  
“Ready when you are lady.” Nicholas smirked coolly, covering up the nervousness gnawing in the pit of his stomach. Katherin took a long sip form the drink in hand, looking them over for long moments with an appreciative eye. 

The moment of truth upon them…..


	6. Sinful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vash and Wolfwood commit to their part of the deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finely! its here!
> 
> sorry about the wait! been living with this for a while and was getting kinda frustrated with it. 
> 
> as i said, this is a long chapter..
> 
> so... pornz for you all... enjoy...

Kathrin looked at them intently, she licked her painted lips slowly before speaking.

“I want you to kiss him, Priest. Kiss him slowly.” She said softly. “Take off his coat as you do.” The clergymen nodded in understanding. Now was the moment of truth, he was half expecting Vash to change his mind and go running form the room. Steeling his nerves, he turned to his companion.

 

“You still sure about this?” Wolfwood murmured lowly, wanting another confirmation from his friend. Vash smiled, one of those infuriating but beautifully sweet, trusting smiles.  
“I know what I’m getting into Wolfwood.” He replied softly. “We’re in this together remember…” the priest pursed his lips and grunted an affirmative. All his senses heightened, it really sinking in that he was now going to be allowed to touch Vash unabashed, allowed to freely taste him…

 

Nicholas raised a surprisingly steady hand, brushing back wild strands of rebellious hair form his forehead before cupping the angelic face. His rough, calloused thumb ghosted over the tiny, delicate mole by his eye. Nick’s heart raced when Vash’s eye’s slid closed and he lent into his touch. His stunning but ridiculously long lashes fluttered against the preachers thumb, feeling like butterfly kisses against his skin. How could a man have such things? It should have been illegal for someone to be this god dame handsome, the Clergyman thought.

 

Screwing up his courage, Wolfwood let in, tentatively brushed his lips against the outlaws in a shy first kiss. It was chaste and innocent, undemanding and gentle. Nothing but the soft press of warm flesh for a moment before he drew back. It was wonderful. He herd Vash draw in a sharp breath, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he chased after the priest. Firmly pressing his mouth back onto the priests with a sigh. It was Nicks turn to catch his breath, the eagerness his friend was showing was unexpected but by no means unwelcome. The preachers dark eye’s sliding closed as he succumb to the sweet temptation that was the typhoon’s kiss.

 

Each time they came together, kisses became a little bolder and more confident. The blonds lips were oh so soft and smooth, he tasted of the clean water he’d been drinking with a hint of sugary sweetness. Nick inwardly winced, thinking how rough his dry lips must feel in return. Chapped from the sun, too much alcohol and nicotine. Wolfwood dreaded to think how horrid he must taste. He sent a silent apology to Vash, kissing him must be like licking a dirty saloon ashtray soaked in stale booze. Yet the gunslinger didn’t seemed to care in the slightest, he returned each of Nicholas’s kisses with matching enthusiasm.

 

Wolfwood willed his hands not to tremble with nerves as he reached to undo the fastenings on the red overcoat. He only really needed to unbutton it to Vash’s waist, the blond man was so slim it would easily slip off once freed from his shoulders. Un-popping the fastenings quickly, he helped Vash shrug it off in one fluid motion, Wolfwood let it go and the coat pooled around their feet with a heavy flump. Leaving Vash in nothing but his brown and dark blue, leather body suite. 

 

Nicholas’s stepped back a little, his mouth going dry as he looked the other man up and down. He managed to stifle the noise that bubbled up in his throat. It was rare to see Vash without the iconic coat. The body suite clung to the gunman like a second skin, showing off his slender lean body. The smell of warm, old leather, metal and gun oil wafting around him. There were so many buckles and straps. Nick had to admit… Vash looked smoking hot in the getup… The coat hid far too much. But he supposed that was the idea. It was a harder to get a critical hit when you could quite tell wear vital organs or body parts were… still… it was a shame…

 

Wolfwood swooped back in, seizing the Outlaws mouth again. Without thought, Nick grabbed the blond, pulling Vash to him, humming when he felt the slender but solid form of the other man press against him. He gripped his hips with an almost possessive hold. Vash’s hands travelled up to rest on the priests exposed chest. His flesh fingertips tracing the ridge of his collar bone gently. The simple touch sent a wonderful shiver down the priests’ spine and heat pooling in his groin.

 

Wolfwood moaned, deepened the kiss, tongue delving into the warmth of the other man. Vash sighed softly, pressing closer and matched his partner blow for blow till they were duelling with hot open mouths, exploring each other in earnest as arousal took fierce hold of them both. They could feel the matching harnesses growing between them. It only stoked the fire that burned in their veins, their hips unconsciously grinding against one another. 

 

“Easy there, boys. We’re in no hurry.” Kathrin spoke up suddenly, bringing them back round. They broke apart with a small start; the pair had genuinely forgotten that they had an audience. Nick couldn’t help but smile at the rosy red blush on the outlaws pale cheeks. He wasn’t sure if it was from arousal or embarrassment. Either way, it looked wonderful on him.

 

“Why don’t you help each other undress? You’re both far too clothed. Keep kissing… but do it slowly…” The lady instructed gently. Nick wasn’t sure if he was seeing things… but he could have sworn he saw a hungry look in Vash’s eye’s. One he only usually reserved for fresh doughnuts. The outlaws eager hands already on the Priest.

 

Wolfwood let Vash’s hands travel down over his front to flick open his suite buttons, then slide back up, under the black jacket. They glided over his shirt covered chest and shoulders. Then they slid the jacket off his body and onto the floor to join the red coat. Carefully the gunslinger popped the buttons of the priests’ shirt open one by one and tugged it free of his trousers. The tips of his fingers brushing against his smooth near flawless chest and stomach. Each hand feeling so different against the Preachers skin. One warm flesh and the other cool metal. The barely there touch sending bolts of arousal straight to the dark haired man’s cock.

 

The clergymen growled a little, ducked in and kissed along the others pale jawline. The blond tilted his head back and aside with a breathy hum as the priest kissed and mouthed hungrily at his exposed long neck. Nicholas’s hands busily got to work opening the multitude of buckles and clasps that encased the gunslinger. Having to force himself to take his time and do it slowly. It took much longer than he would have liked, but finely Wolfwood managed to undo the last fastening and peel Vash out of the top half of his suit as he kissed as he returned to his lips.

 

“Oh my….” Came Kathrin’s shocked voice as the older man’s body was finely reviled. Her soft exclamation enough to break them out of their bubble. Of course, Wolfwood had seen the state of Vash’s body before. He hadn’t been lying when he said it didn’t matter to him, regardless, it didn’t stop it from being a shocking thing to look upon. Vash worried his lip, looking away from his friend, he seemed to shrink in on himself. More than aware of how he looked, he was clearly feeling very self-conscious. 

 

“I’m sorry… I-I know how ugly I am… life’s just been kinda hard…” Vash said quietly, letting out a self deprecating laugh. “I would say turn the lights off, but that would kinda defeat the whole reason for this, hun?” Nick wasn’t sure if he was apologizing to him or Kathrin. Either way it rubbed him entirely the wrong way.

 

“Hay, Look at me,” Wolfwood said, a crooked finger under the blonds chin to lift his head. “You listen to me, you got nothing to be ashamed about Vash. I know for a fact you got every one of those scars by protecting someone. By doing something good. They prove just how selfless and compassionate you are… each is a badge of honour… Besides,” The priest gave him a crooked smile, “You’re not the only one here with a few scars.” Vash looked truly confused. Wolfwood simply pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and turned round, he herd Vash draw in a sharp breath. 

 

“Wolfwood… Wha-what happened?” Vash asked, the preacher could hear the genuine distress in his voice. The dark haired man jumped a little when the gunslingers fingertips brushed along one of the most prominent scar upon his flesh. His back a network of white crosshatching lines on darker skin.  
“You’re not the only one who’s had a hard life, Spiky. We all wear our past on our skins. Every scar, every blemish, every wrinkle. Mine are… not so noble as yours, but that doesn’t mean I’m ashamed of them and neither should you be of yours, not a single one of them and, personally…” He then gave a short laugh, throwing a dashing smile over his shoulder at his friend. “I think scars are kinda sexy!”

 

Those big, beautiful aqua green eye’s looked at him with such empathy and compassion, there were actually tears in his eyes, tears just for him. There was no pity in his gaze, just understanding and acceptance. Even though Wolfwood hadn’t said a word as to how he got them, Nicholas knew that the other man could easily guess how they came to be. In this harsh world of Gun-smoke, there was only a few ways marks like those could have been made. 

 

He wasn’t prepared for what happened when Vash step towards him. Resting his palms gently against the priests torn up back, he placed warm, tender kisses across his shoulder blades. As if he were trying to sooth away the past pain they had caused. It made the dark haired gunman’s chest tighten. It was ridiculous and amazing to him how someone, who had lived so long, seen so much pain, who had suffered so much and been treated so badly; could still be so utterly kind, giving and empathetic. Vash genuinely cared for people and it physically wounded him to know someone was hurt or had suffered unjustly. His greatest strength and worst weakness.

 

The stampede was nothing like how he imagined him to be, he was so much better. He was grateful for it yet also cursed him for it… It made Nicholas’s job that much more gut wrenchingly painful… It would have been so much easier if the blond man had been a selfish egocentric psychopathic dick like his brother. It would have been easy to remain detached. Easy for him to fulfil his obligations without guilt or conflicting emotions… Easy for him not to fall…

But the priest knew life was never that simple and rarely made thing’s easy. 

 

In the end they were both just two beaten and broken men, trying to help people where they could in their own way and make this shitty world a better place. Perhaps that was why Nick had been so inexplicably drawn to the idealistic fool?

 

Wolfwood quickly turned back around to kiss the other man soundly. Vash sighed gently and retuned it wholeheartedly, pulling the taller man closer by his belt loops. As they passed sweet kissed between them, he blond unbuckled the preachers belt. The gentle tugging friction against his hardness was maddening, the dark haired man made a low noise in his throat as he ran his palms greedily over the blonds chest, feeling every ridge, bump of metal and scar.

 

“That’s it… I want to see you worship him like you would your god, preacher…” Came the purr of a gentle voice. “Move up to the bed…” Obediently, Vash immediately backed up to the bed to lay down, Wolfwood following him. Nick watched as the outlaw scooted up arrange himself and the soft pillows into a comfortable position, still half encased in his suite, arms still clad in their reinforced gloves. The blond saw him staring and a frown furrowed his brow.

 

“What?” the gunslinger asked, Wolfwood just gave him an affectionate smile and shook his head.  
“Nu’thin’ Spiky, just admiring the view.”   
“Shut up.” Vash pouted playfully, throwing a pillow at him, “You don’t need to tease me.”  
“I’m not.” The preacher caught the projectile easily and gave him another smirk. “Let me show you how serious I am.” 

 

The Priest went about taking each booted foot and removed them, throwing them to the floor with a thump. He crawled closer, almost looming over the outlaw, he gripped the garment that still hung at his slender waist and shimmied it off the gunman’s body. Vash raised his hips to make it a bit easier for him. Wolfwood tossed the gear on the floor with the rest of the cloths as he looked upon a now fully naked, save for the arm coverings, and clearly aroused typhoon. He couldn’t help how his mouth watered at the sight. Even with all the scars and metal…. Vash was truly beautiful… even more so with the delightful flush on his skin and hard rod between his legs.

 

The Clergyman started at his companions legs, running his rough but gentle hands over the long limbs. The corners of his mouth curved in amusement, Vash was 85% leg after all, it would be a crime not to pay them attention. Wolfwood could feel the muscles twitching and jumping beneath his palms, clearly not used to being touched in such a manner, but Vash made no attempt to stop him. 

 

Slowly the priest made his way up, sliding hands over calf and inner thigh, purposefully avoiding Vash’s, quite frankly impressive, hardness and seeing to the rest of his friend. Wolfwood lent down over him, lavishing the blond man’s poor abused body with the gentlest of kisses. Soothingly running his lips over raised lines and deep gouges of torn flesh and muscle. Fingertips giving the most tender of caresses where soft skin met hard unforgiving metal. His weathered hands warming the cool skin. Nick wanted to try and convey just how much he cared for the outlaw without words. This was likely going to be the only chance he ever got, Nicholas was going to make the most of it.

 

Wolfwood’s gentle attentions made the blond man’s jaw drop, spikey head thrown back and his breathing became shallower. The clergyman touched him in a way no had in a very, very long time. His chapped lips, stubbly chin and hot breath feeling so good against his skin. Vash’s eyes slid closed as he let the priest do as he wished. It’d been such a long… long time since anyone had wanted to be with him like this, even longer since he’d even let someone be this close… Especially another man… Not since Knives… 

 

Vash forced the memories and thoughts of his brother away… He wasn’t here. He was with Wolfwood. He was safe. The younger man was here with him now… The priest, though rough around the edges, was a good man. He had a truly kind soul, Vash trusted Nicholas, he wouldn’t hurt him… not like Knives had… 

 

Nick felt the sudden tension in the blonds frame, he looked up at the outlaw, momentarily drinking in the sight before him. Angels were said to be the warriors of god, Vash certainly had the face of one, flawless and stunningly beautiful… you’d have to be blind and dumb not to see how gorgeous he was. While his body, his poor abused body, was every bit that of a battle hardened warrior. Of one who had lived a long hard life and had seen too much conflict. So much more than his fair shear… but life was far form fair….

 

Wolfwood moved to lay over the fallen angle below him, pressing the blond into the mattress to get his attention. Vash opened his eye’s, looking up into the deep dark depths of the clergyman’s. They asked a silent question. ‘are you okay?’. Vash smiled reassuringly and reached up to touch the dark haired man. His hands caressing his face gently. The Priest was so handsome, the shape of his night dark eye’s and lips, the scruff of stubble on his chin, the prominent curve of his nose, the beautiful colour of his sun kissed caramel skin. It was so easy to let him in…

Vash drew the man down for a kiss, enjoying the taste that was uniquely Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He smiled at the moan Nick made, it sent a wave of throbbing need to his nether regions. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore, particularly now that the younger man was laying on him. Vash could feel the others hardness, thick, heavy and still trapped in his trousers. The gunman’s hands travelled down the Priests sides and pushed the garments down his narrow hips. It wasn’t fair that he was so naked and Wolfwood was not.

 

Getting the hint Nicholas sat up and slipped out of his remaining cloths, adding them to the pile on the floor and leaving him as naked as the blond. Wolfwood felt the outlaws eye’s travel over him. Those beautiful orbs taking in every inch of him with a hungry gaze. Lingering at the hot and hard length that stood proud and eager from curly dark hair between his legs. The blond said nothing but opened his arms, offering everything in that one simple gesture. 

 

Nicholas went into those arms willingly without a second thought, How could any man (especially a Priest) refuse an angels embrace? Both men became intertwined with lips and limbs. They kissed with open mouths, hands gently exploring each-others scared skin, and raking through hair. Hips grinding together gently, trying to satisfy the unfathomable ach that was building but neither man could sate. Soft moans and gasps filled the room as they moved, touches becoming firmer and more demanding with each passing moment. 

 

“N-Nicholas…”The blond man breathed in his ear, hips grinding sinfully against the holy man, causing he preacher to shudder and limbs to go weak at the blissful friction. The sheer need in Vash’s voice was palpable; hearing his given name fall form the outlaws lips was intoxicating. It was so strange to hear but felt oh so good. God help him, he wanted more. Needed more. Thankful, the blessed Lord chose then to take pity on him…

 

“I think you’re both ready.” Came Kathrins gentle voice, sounding as breathless as they were. “Take him preacher… Make him yours…. Love him…” Wolfwood sent a silent prayer of thanks to the almighty.

 

On the bedside table was a small bottle, Nick had seen it earlier and already had a very good guess as to what was in it. The dark haired man smirked, detangling his body from the other mans to move up and reach for the bottle. Vash whined at the loss of contact, ever the needy sod, but lent up instead to kiss the Priest firm belly and chest as he slithered back down to settle between the blonds legs.

 

Nicholas drank in the vision of Vash the stampede before him. Flushed skin with plump, kiss bruised lips. Aqua eyes were hazy and hooded with lust. His beautiful manhood, thick and hard, twitching and leaking with need against his belly. All because of him. It was a sobering and heady thought that this powerful and beautiful, un-earthly being wanted him. Wolfwood was not going to disappoint him.

 

The younger man pooped open the bottle and poured some of the contents out onto his hands. The scent of flowers and earthy sandalwood was heavy from the fine oily substance. It felt like liquid silk on his skin, perfect for what he needed. Wolfwood, lent down to trail kisses over the gunslinger scared but firm belly while gently nudging his legs open. Vash hummed, obeying the priest’s silent command and spreading himself open, thighs falling effortlessly to the mattress, It was easy to forget just how bendy the loveable idiot could be. It gave the preacher all sorts of wicked thoughts he had to lock away for a lonely night…

 

Carefully, Wolfwood touched the outlaw, massaging the entrance gently, spreading the silky oil while he mouthed and kissed the blonds quivering thigh. The gunslingers hand threading his fingers into the younger man’s fine dark hair. Trying hard to encourage him to touch him where he wanted it most. But Nick was having none of it. He was a stubborn man and was going to do what he wanted at his own pace…

 

Nicholas gently bit down on the soft sensitive inner thigh as he slipped his finger inside his companion. Vash gave a soft cry and whimpered loudly at the intrusion, but it was not from pain, at least it didn’t sound like it to Wolfwood. The noise was far too breathy and the way the blonds hips rolled in encouragement gave the impression he was more than fine. Wolfwood worked the finger in and out of the puckered hole slowly, working in a knuckle at a time before daring to add another finger. It made the outlaw gasp and groan but still he showed no sign of discomfort, he just bucked against the preachers strong hand, silently begging for more. The priest was impressed, Vash was a natural at this… 

 

It briefly made him wonder who else he’s gifted this experience to… but the thought of another man laying hands on the sweet gentle being made dark jealousy prickle under his skin. He didn’t want to think about the other men the blond may have taken to a bed. It didn’t matter. Vash was his now… even if it was only for this one night. He’d make sure the Outlaw would never forget him or this night, no matter how long he lived. 

 

Vash made a strangled wail, almost sitting bolt upright as a warm wet mouth engulfed him. Wolfwood continued to scissor and stretch Vash’s tight ring while he bobbed his head, sucking gently on his companions aching cock. It was hot and solid between the priests lips, the salty tang of pre cum and a spicy sweet flavour that was entirely Vash was heavy on his tongue. The clergyman looked up through his hair to catch his companions eye’s. Vash was breathing hard, his face attractively flushed and looking down at him with needful gaze. Nicholas hummed going down the length again, taking as much as he comfortably could, making the typhoon cry out again in delicious pleasure, he flopped helplessly back against the mattress.

 

“Wolf-wood!” Vash groaned, his hips rocking up gently to meet the priests wonderfully warm and wet mouth. “So… good…” The mechanical fingers in his dark hair grip tight but no way near painful. Even in the throes of passion, Vash would never hurt anyone, even by accident. The priest just smirked round his mouthful; the light hair tugging was surprisingly quite a turn on for him. Giving head was by no means his favourite thing to do, he usually avoided it when he could… but for this man, Nicholas was now sure he’d happily do this every god dame day just to please him and he’d enjoy doing it to boot.

 

Before Vash could get too worked up, with one finely decent the priest let the throbbing length go with a pop and carefully pulled his fingers free. The outlaw whined loudly, needy, frustrated noises escaping his throat at the sudden loss. Feeling cold and painfully empty. The lack of stimulation a horrid torture. The lonely feeling only got worse when Wolfwood slipped completely free from his grasp. Vash reaching out to try and pull him back, craving the feel of his body against his own again.

 

The priest had to will himself not to cave and fall back into his arms, to take a moment of space. His blood running too hot and loud in his ears. His dick painfully hard and weeping. Wolfwood recited sombre passages from the bible in his head in an attempt to cool his libido. It luckily was enough to stop him-self from embarrassment, he’d never live down busting his nut prematurely. Nick took in a deep breath and let it out slowly while he slicked himself up with more of the sweetly scented oil. He couldn’t even look at Vash… not right now… 

The sight of the blond laid out beneath him, so vulnerable, beautifully bare and wanton would have been enough to make him cum right then with only the slightest touch from his own hand. He didn’t want to think about how deliciously depraved it would be to jerk off over the beautiful blond man. Watch as he shot a hot load all over the outlaw. See his thick, pearly cum splatter over his tattered body and pretty face. Marvel at how his fluid would drip, run and pool in and over his deep scars. Or how sexy it’d be to see that angelic face lick drops of sticky cum from his sweet plump lips…. The priest shivered… such a lovely picture it would be…

 

Head down, hiding behind his hair, Wolfwood trailed kisses over the marked flesh of the older man’s chest. Paying special attention to the metal grate over his heart, flicking his tongue in-between the bars to tickle the sensitive areas beneath. Nick followed the large diagonal gouge on his right breast up, lavishing it with hot, wet tonged kisses. Every move made the blond shudder and keen delightfully, all the scar tissue clearly very sensitive. The clergyman noting how the slight scrape of his teeth or stubble made the outlaw gasp, tremble and quake under his lips.

 

When he got to his neck, Nick nibbled and sucked at the tender flesh so hungrily, it left a deep bruise. It was a good thing Vash’s coat had a high collar. One hand held him up while the other took hold of his aching dick, positioning himself. Ready and eager to follow the lady Kathrins command and make the human typhoon his. The anticipation was sweet agony as he let the moment drag, the dark, swollen head of his cock pressed teasingly against the stretched and ready opening. But gunslinger tore his attention away, he threaded his robotic fingers back into the mop of dark hair, tugging gently to try and get the preacher to look up.

 

“Wolfwood… look at me… please… I wanna see you,” The blond murmured softly into his ear. “Together, remember…” Nicholas uttered a whimpered curse and shuddered in need. The request was asked so tenderly, it made every one of his hearts strings sing. It was so beautifully sweet as well as being erotic as fuck. How could one man bring out so many emotions in him?

 

When Nicholas hooked up with someone, it was only for a quick fumble in an ally or a sordid one night stand. To satisfy a bodily need, to clear his head or relieve some stress. He can’t remember the last time he looked someone in the eye as he fucked them. Hell he couldn’t even remember most of their names. The priest had always just found it… uncomfortable. Unnecessary. 

 

He didn’t need to look at them… fucking them meant nothing to him. It was just a bit of fun. Nick didn’t want to try and make that kind of connection with anyone. There was no point. They were just ships in the night. His life was far too dangerous to let someone in. But when it came to Vash… Wolfwood could not deny him anything. And, God help him, he wanted to let him in so badly. 

 

Under the guise of a benevolent and selfless act for the sake of the orphans, Nick was shamed at the blatant, bare faced lie he held up. The Priest desperately wanted this. Wanted Vash for longer than he cared to admit. He wanted this to mean something. Wolfwood wanted to look into those ageless, crystal sea green eyes and sink into them as he sank into the warm body they belonged to. He wanted to connect with the beautiful inhuman creature beneath him and show him how much he actually cared.

 

Because the truth was… for all of the priests bitching and as much as the blond gunslinger pissed him off and wound him up… Nicholas D. Wolfwood, member of the gung-ho-gun’s… the person Vash’s own twin brother had secretly sent to babysit and guide him on his travels… had fallen hopelessly in love with the dammed idiot Outlaw Vash the Stampede 

He was completely screwed. 

 

Despite all this inner turmoil, he forced his gaze up and he found Vash looking up at him with those gorgeous hooded eye’s. Arousal and dare his say affection looking back at him. Wolfwood didn’t give a flying fuck to the complications right now. They were here. Together. Both of them wanted this. Even if it was only for this brief moment. This one night. No one, not even Knives, could take this from them.

 

Their eye’s never leaving each-other, Nicholas rolled his hips forward, breaching the tight entrance with a grunt. The sound that left Vash’s lips was the sweetest thing he’d ever herd, the wondrous look on his face was breath-taking and the feeling… Dear havens above the feeling of being sheathed inside Vash the stampede almost broke him in to a million bits. Nick slid into him until he bottomed out completely; their body’s pressed snugly together as they become one.

 

“Fuck….” The Priest groaned lowly. “You feel… so good…”  
“So do you.” Vash smiled, leaning up to kiss him hungrily, hips gyrating eagerly against him in in a way that was entirely too whore-like for the seemingly virtuous Vash. The clergyman growled throatily at the grind and greedily devoured the offered lips. Matching the typhoons enthusiasm, the melding of mouths turning into opened, hot, wet kisses.

 

The Priest, reluctantly, broke away after a long moment and sat up. Calloused hands spread over the other mans tattered chest. The outlaw slid his own palms up darker skinned arms, gripping them gently, ready for Nicholas to move. Still holding each-others gaze, Wolfwood tested the waters, carefully easing out of his companion before rocking back in just as slowly. It felt heavenly. Wolfwood having to bite his tongue to stop himself sobbing in joy; especially when Vash moaned so softly, biting his lip in such a seductive way. The blond nodded in encouragement, assuring the priest he was okay and to continue.

 

Wolfwood, knew this would likely be the only time they’d ever do this. He didn’t want to waste a single moment; determined to make each of those precious moments last a lifetime. Nicholas wanted to take his sweet god dammed time. Setting a slow and gentle rhythm, each stoke was a delicious torcher for them both, unhurried and measured. The smooth sliding friction and gentle grind of their bodies together had them both breathing heavily in no time. Wolfwood wanted to commit every second to memory. Wanting the intoxicating image of Vash moving under him to be the last thing he saw before he died.  
.

Yet no matter how sweet this pseudo-lovemaking was, the dark haired man could feel tension growing in his and the gunslingers bodies. It was almost tangible, like static electricity crackling along their flesh. Vash’s pretty face contorting harshly, he grit his teeth frustration. Each of Wolfwood’s undemanding thrust seemed to rile the blond man up till the outlaw was squirming erratically beneath him. 

 

“Wolfwood, I’m not gonna break…” Vash huffed in exasperation.  
“Spiky…” The priest started, but was surprised when the blond actually growled in response.  
“I want more. I need more!” He demanded roughly, but it only lasted for a few second before his eye’s softened, looking up at him in desperation. “Please, Wolfwood… You’re killin’ me here…”

 

Wolfwood, couldn’t ignore the request if he tried. He obediently adjusted his knees, slid his hands down the soft scared belly to hold his partners narrow waist. Fingers hooking round the little bolts that protruded from his sides, remnants from just one horrendous injury he’d suffered at the hands of another while being a hero. 

 

Wolfwoods anger rose again at the thought of Vash being hurt, his rough hands gripping tight as he picked up the pace. Slender hips moving with much more purpose. The effect was instantly gratifying for the both of them. Each letting out a throaty moan of pleasure. Vash’s head flopped back against the pillows, eye’s closing in bliss as he groaned happily, the new friction stimulating him in a way few ever had. He’d forgotten just how much he could enjoy this.

 

“Oh yes… that’s-that’s so good…..” The blond practically purred, fingers digging hard into the preachers forearms. Nick had to agree, the increased pace was wonderfully satisfying. Like scratching an itch that has been driving you mad all day. The clapping sound of skin on skin, filled the air as they moved together with much more vigour. The Priests heavy balls slapping against the blonds beautifully tight ass as it raising eagerly to meet the priests every thrust.

 

Wolfwood could not take his dark eyes off the man under him. Captivated with every move the outlaw made. He watched avidly the way his scarred chest rose and fell with his heavy breath, light dancing on the metal cadge over his heart. Longingly watched as Vash wet, pink tongue moistened his red, kiss bruised lips. Hungrily his eye’s cast down to see him so hard and leaking and then further to see his own length disappearing in and out of the older mans sweet, tight, slick little hole that hugged him just so right. It was all glorious to witness.

 

But soon it once again became not enough to satisfy either man… their desire and need growing exponentially, an insatiable hunger gnawing at them in tandem. 

 

“M-More… I want… harder,” The typhoon begged unashamedly. “Harder… Wolfwood, please… fuck me, hard… need… it…need… you…” Those sinful words were spoken so softly but with so much passion and yearning, were hotter than hellfire itself. Setting the priests blood boiling and burning any threads of restraint he had left in him.

 

Nicholas snarled, overcome by his deep forbidden desire, his foolhardy lust for the inhuman on his back. Heat raging in his veins, Wolfwood grasped the blonds hands in his, pinning them by his dishevelled head, intertwining their fingers as started ramming into the outlaw with enough force to make the bed shake and Vash yowl loudly. The gentle love making that had been the clergyman’s plan was thrown to the wind, dissolving now into all out fucking the man beneath him raw and into the mattress. Using all his hidden strength to plough into the willing body with unyielding, brutal thrusts. 

 

It was pure heaven….

 

“Oh… oh fuck… yesss…” the blond hissed, squeezing the priests hands tightly in his own. “Just… like… that…” Vash managed to get out between breaths. Eye’s rolling back into his head, overcome by the sensations the younger man caused in him. The priests long, thick veined cock stretching him so well, filling him over and over again in a delicious fast pounding. The slick squelch and slapping of wet skin, the creaking of the bed and his own cries loud in his ears.

 

Wolfwood lay back over his companion, kissing him fiercely and swallowing every moan and cry from the outlaw, never stopping his onslaught. Hips snapping in an unrelenting rhythm. As they fucked, the priest could feel Vash’s long cock trapped between them, rubbing and slapping against their bellies and smearing sticky wetness onto their skins as they screwed each other into the next decade.

Vash freed his hands from Wolfwood’s grasp and raked his fingers through the priests, dirty, raven black hair, tugging at it gently and making it stick up at odd angles before he wound his arms around the other man’s body. His mecha hand took hold of the Priests wonderfully tight ass, toned from travel and training, prosthetic fingers digging into the firm flesh hard enough to leave bruises. 

 

His real one spread across the clergyman’s scarred back, roughly running his fingers over every old ridge and welts. Nick shuddered at the sensation and in return hauled the blonds scared thighs up, pinning them against his side. He was so amazingly supple, practically bent in two, limbs almost laying flat against the bed. Effectively opening the beautiful blond man up further, letting Nicholas plunge just that much deeper into him, allowing the priest to find and hit that special spot hidden inside the gunslinger.

 

Vash wailed as liquid pleasure shot though his frame, sounding like an angel in song to the clergyman’s ears. Driving the darker skinned man to ruthlessly plunder that sweet spot over and over and over again. Hitting it mercilessly with his sharp shooter accuracy, wanting to hear Vash sing just for him. They were nose to nose, breathing each-others hot panting breaths as they rutted together like wild animals in heat.

 

Vash was lost in a world of sensation. The feeling of being so full, the silken friction of Wolfwood sliding in and out and striking that utterly wonderful place inside him. The sounds the priest made, gruff grunts and growls, made Vash’s hart race. The dark man’s hot moist breath against his skin and the calloused rough touch of his hands as they groped and gripped his body made the gunslingers skin tingle and his cock throb and leak.

Vash used his inhuman flexibility and unnaturally long legs to lock his ankles across the holyman’s back as he was held in position. Wanting to envelop the Priest as much as possible. Vash never wanted this feeling… these moment to end…

 

Wolfwood’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat, tension was building in his gut, he could keep this up much longer. Every muscle was tightening… almost to the point of snapping. He was near his end but he wanted to see. He wanted to see the stamped face as he came inside him. He wanted to know how Vash looked when he broke.

 

“Look. At. Me!” Nicholas demanded harshly, punctuating each word with a brutal thrust that made the blond yelp. Wolfwood could see unbridled lust and pleasure clouding those beautiful see green eye’s, but the pure warmth and affection they also held was blindingly clear. It was all too much…

 

“Vash… Vash….” Wolfwood chanted the other man’s name with reverence as if it were the most holy of scripture, his completion hurtling towards him like a sand steamer. But he wanted to the blond to fall first, he wanted the satisfaction to be able to say he made the humanoid typhoon cum. He did have to wait long, with a last bout of strength, Nick hammered into the other man, assaulted that tender spot ruthlessly he saw the exact moment Vash broke… and it was glorious…

 

“N-Ni-Nicholas!” Vash near enough screamed as he toppled from the edge of bliss, he came hard, gripping the preacher tight as he rode out the intense waves of his climax. His body convulsing violently. Hot, sticky spunk splattering them both in copious amounts of thick, ropey white. Vash’s tightly spasming channel and his beautiful cries finely dragged the priest down into his own sin and he fell with his angel.

 

“Oh sweet Jesus…” Wolfwood bit out as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Hips jerking against his partner, pressing himself tight against the body beneath him, he emptied himself into the outlaw in long powerful spurts. Trying to fill him as much and as deeply as humanly possible. Vash whined loudly, a new wave of elicit pleasure hitting him. Wolfwood’s wonderful cock throbbing hard in his ass and the sensation of his hot, creamy cum filling him made the outlaw writhe, driving the clergyman to swear violently under his breath, collapsing onto him as Vash milked him dry. 

 

It was utterly perfect… Nicholas just rested there, breathed and basked in the wonderfully warm glow. The smell of sweat, sex and flowers surrounding them. It lingered in the air like a thick, heavy, but cosy blanket. Wolfwood could quite happily stay wrapped in it and Vash forever. Long moments later, when the priest at last clawed his way back from his blissed out senses … He found that Vash was trembling in his arms.

 

“Nick…” The outlaw whimpered shakily, his voice so small and soft. It was a disconcerting shift after all the demands and screaming mere moments ago. The priest face contorted in panicked concern, carefully eased himself out and rolled off his companion with a sound half way between a grunt and a sigh. Vash mewled a little as the priest slipped free, suddenly feeling so empty, the sensation of a viscous trail of oil and cum leaking out of the blonds quivering hole.

 

Not knowing what else to do, Wolfwood immediately pulled Vash into a tight embrace, moulding their exhausted, sensitive bodies together. Entwining their long legs and encircling each other with their arms. Nick buried his nose into the dishevelled, blond locks and kissed the outlaws head gently. Wanting to convey without the use of insufficient and inadequate words. To show the gunman that he was safe and cared for, trying and sooth away his sudden distress. Vash pressed his face into the priests heaving, sweaty chest, kissing it gently in return, all the while still trembling as if he were holding back sobs. It was tearing up the priests heart, it seemed Vash hadn’t been as okay with his situation as he thought….

 

“Ssssh, hay, it’s alright,” Wolfwood murmured gently, voice hoarse from the exertion and choked on the turbulent emotions. “I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have- I’m so sorry, but, I’m here. I got you darlin’.” The endearment slipping out before he could stop himself. If Vash herd or was bothered by it, he didn’t say, only shuddered and clung to the priest tighter as if he were afraid he was lying and going to slip away any second. Wolfwood was so confused…

 

“Wolfwood…” Vash suddenly spoke up, his gentle voice gruff but quiet.  
“Yeah?” The man responded, eager to know what was going on. The gumans lips ran gently over the priests chest. Still not looking at him as he said.  
“Thank you…” Nick was stunned, not knowing what to say to that.   
“Thank-for what?” he asked.   
“This night…” Vash said, squeezing closer against the younger man. “It was… wonderful… not felt like this… in a long time… you’re such a good friend…”

 

There was a lump the size of a bowling ball lodged in the priests throat. Anything he wanted to say died on his tongue. There were no words to convey to Vash all the emotions he was feeling. Nothing right to explain all the daft, important and dangerous things he wanted to tell to him. The clergyman simply settled on holding him, gently stroked the gunman’s soft fine hair and resting his cheek against the top of his head. His fears alleviated somewhat. At least he wasn’t freaked out about what they’d done…

Yes, Wolfwood knew he was going to regret so much tomorrow. Like not getting up to clean them off in the morning, dry spunk was not pleasant. The fact he took this damn offer in the first place and not shooting it down the moment he saw Vash on that sofa. Regret making their relationship (whatever it was) even more difficult and complicated than it already was. But his life choices were always stupid and came back to bite him in the ass, so why should now be any different?

 

Right now… Nicholas D. Wolfwood couldn’t care less about any of it. He had a beautiful man in his arms, whom he cared for more than he had any right to. Wrapped up in his warmth and presents Nick felt a deep sense of belonging. He felt it was right to stay exactly where he was. He didn’t want this to end. And apparently neither did Vash. The blond man’s shudders had subsided and he now lay beside him, arms twists around him, hugging him tightly like bind-weed. Fingers.

 

They simply lay there together, hands caressing each-others scared bodies gently. He could feel Vash’s fingers gentle on his skin, making small soothing circles and his breath warm against his chest. Vash yawned, sounding like a kitten, and nestled into the clergyman’s chest, letting out a contented sigh.

Nick closed his eye’s, buried his nose in the blond hair and just simply basked in the other man’s glow. He could at least pretend for a few more moments that everything was perfect before he fell asleep and had to face the inevitable new day. 

Nick didn’t even want to think about how their next conversation was going to go…


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is still enjoying this...

Wolfwood woke up slowly, senses coming back gradually. He felt lovely warmth and softness around him. He grumbled at the furry feeling on his tongue, his mouth felt like a cat had used it as a litter box. Not nice. Nick cracked a sleepy eye open, regretting it as the bright sunlight streaming in from the window blinded him. The priest made a displeased sound and turned his head away. He opened his eye’s and yawned. The dark haired man forced himself to sit up and he scratched his head, ruffling the already dishevelled locks. 

 

Wolfwood finely took in his surroundings… and reality smacked him full force in the face. He was in Lady Kathrins house… last night he and Vash had…

 

The Priest looked at his side. The wondrously large bed was painfully empty. He quickly scanned the room. There was no sign pf Vash anywhere. No suite, no boots, no coat. The room was silent… The adjacent bathrooms door was open and showed. No tell-tail sound of water running or splashing to indicate someone was within.

 

He was alone…

 

Nicholas tried to ignore the painful twisting in his gut. He wasn’t disappointed the Vash hadn’t stayed till he woke up. The guy had probably gotten up and was already down to get breakfast, it was close to 7:30 now, and the Gunslinger was never one to pass up free food. It was likely best that he hadn’t stayed… Nick was not looking forward to the awkward conversation or interaction they were probably going to have when they saw each-other.

Wolfwood ran his hand down his face, closing his eye’s he just sat and breathed. Wanting to clear his turbulent thoughts and feelings. It was made difficult when all he could smell was Vash and their sex. It lingered in the air and wafted round him like a teasing spectre, it hunted him and played on his mind. Setting off memories… Like how beautiful Vash looked laying on the clean crisp white sheets. The heady taste of him on his lips or the sound of his voice calling his name…

 

Nicholas groaned and threw the covers back, revealing his nakedness and even more evidence of the previous night. The residue of dried spunk all over his belly and cock. It had dried and now was a tacky, uncomfortable mess on his skin. The priest fingers brushed the crispy edge… the last reaming remnant of Vash left in the room.

 

Wolfwood growled at himself, got up and matched into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in before it had warmed up. The shock of cold water was just what he needed to clear his brain. It was only a few moments before it heated up and Nick wasted no time in indulging. It wasn’t very often he got to have a hot shower. He sighed in bliss at the warmth and the pressure was amazing! It didn’t take long for him to wash away the dirt and grime, especially when the luxurious body wash on offer was that good.

 

When he was through, the priest came back into the bedroom. Quickly throwing off the towel and putting on his slightly grubby cloths. It was a shame, they felt kinda gross against his freshly washed skin. The tall man just sighed, and felt around in his breast pocket. He pulled out the pack of crumpled cigarettes. He really wanted one, but thought it best not to light up in a Lady’s house without permission. Instead he pulled one out and tucked it behind his ear for later.

He made a move towards the door but a glint of silver caught his eye. Lady Kathrins chair, tray and glass were still there form the night before. The sunlight dancing on it’s reflective surface. Wolfwood paused. He’d not even noticed when she’d left. He hoped she got what she’d wanted and all of this was worth it…


	8. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meats Lady Kathrin for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoot! I'm so happy tiy guys are all enjoying this!
> 
> was originally going to end it at 9 chapters... but i'm gonna sling in an extra bonus chappie for the ROTFLs
> 
> all comments are greatly appreciated and loved!
> 
> XXXXXXX

“AH! Good morning Mr Wolfwood!” The lady Kathrin smiled brightly as he entered the dinning room. “I hope you slept well.”  
“Mornin’. Yeah, slept like a baby, haven’t had a bed like that since… well I’ve never had a bed like that.” He laughed, taking the seat Sabastian the butler indicating for him. The tall handsome man then busied himself pouring the preacher coffee. The warm and inviting aroma smelt amazing and the food on the table looked even better.

But there was one thing that concerned the preacher… There was no Vash sitting with them. He pushed the worry to the side when Sabastian asked if he’d like some eggs and bacon. The priest’s stomach growled in response and he nodded eagerly. This morning he could quite easily eat a whole Thomas. Fur and all.

 

“So… enjoy the show?” Nicholas asked the woman with a sly smirk as his plate was filled. The pretty woman looked at him with the most curious expression. It was an odd mix of deep affection and… sadness.  
“I can honestly say, I have never been privileged to witness such a… profoundly intimate and genuinely beautiful act. It was defiantly… bonus worthy.” 

 

“Wow, really?” he grinned, somewhat proud of the fact that they managed to earn that elusive bonus. “Thank you.”  
“Oh no, Thank you Mr. Wolfwood. It was a wonderful experience. But I do fear you and your friend have spoilt me.” She sighed dramatically. “I’m going to be forever comparing all my other guests to you both now.” Nick laughed heartily and sipped at his coffee. It was a good as it smelt. Strong and sweet.  
“Well what can I say! We do work well together.” He smiled, thinking fondly of all the times they had been in back to back shoot outs.

 

“It showed, I barely had to give you any direction at all. I knew you both would be a good choice.” She sighed sadly and poked at the eggs on her plate. “It’s just such a shame you’re moving on… I would have loved to have you both stay again.”   
“Well maybe if the good lord sees fit to blow a kind wind your way, we’ll all see each-other again.” He smiled charmingly.  
“I can only pray that he does.” The lady said wistfully. I would so love to see you both again.”

“Say, speaking of Spiky, doya know where Vash is?” Wolfwood asked as he started to shovel food in his face. “I was sure he’d be down, not like him to miss free food.”   
“Oh, well, Sabastian informed me that he left quite early this morning. Before the crack of dawn I believe.” Kathrin informed the priest, causing him to cease his demolition of the food before him.  
“He did?” The dark haired man frowned. The woman nodded.  
“Yes, apparently he had somewhere to be. Something about his stuff at the hotel?” she said vaguely, with a shrug.

 

Ah yes, Vash and Wolfwood had left all their things in the hotel room they had been given. As they had been planning on spending the night there, they had left their bulkier belongings in the room before heading out for dinner and drinks. He could understand why the gunslinger would want to get back. He wouldn’t want their things being rifled through by nosey housekeeping or when it came to check out time, potentially have their stuff thrown out onto the street.

 

“There was something he said to my butler before he left.” Kathrin added, drawing his attention. Nick made an ‘Oh really?’ noise around his mouthful of food.  
“Apparently, he said to give all his shear of the money, including the bonus to you. He said you’d make sure it went to a good cause. He mentioned something about you and Orphans?” she said with a curious look. Nicks chest tightened and he struggled to swallow his mouthful. He managed to get it down and clear is throat with a gulp of coffee. 

That stupid sweet needle noggin… always true to his word. 

 

After a bit more pleasant chatting over breakfast, Wolfwood finished his food and coffee, he cheekily grabbed some of the delicious looking muffins and pocketed them before he bid goodbye his gracious host. He grabbed a few bills from one of the case of cash he’d been shown last night (after all a guy had to eat and get by). The priest asked the pretty woman to donate the rest of the money to his church and orphanage. 

 

Kathrin regarded him with such an affectionate, almost motherly gaze, it was a little off-putting. She reassured him that it would be done by the end of the day and Wolfwood believed she would do as she promised. She may have unusual tastes, but she was clearly a good woman and an honest one of her word. 

 

Kathrin walked Wolfwood to the door, once again thanking him for his time and wishing him good travels, asking him to relay her gratitude and thanks to Vash when he saw him. Also to tell him that she was sorry she’d missed him before he’d left. He chuckled and said it’d be his pleasure to do so as he picked up the punisher from where it had been placed the night before.

 

“Before you, go Mr. Wolfwood,” The woman spoke up. “May I offer you some advice?”  
“Advice?” He repeated, his brow furrowing slightly. “Ugh… sure? What about?”  
“You should tell him how you feel. I think he would be more than receptive to you. You clearly both need each other” Kathrin said, giving the Priest an unnervingly knowing look that put him on edge.

 

“Waddya mean? Tell him how I feel?” He asked, trying to play it off with naive cluelessness and not let it show that he was in fact freaking out at her apparent observation skills… or be intrigued by what else she was implying about Vash. His poor heart couldn’t take the kernel of hope it promised. She just continued to look at him, that infuriatingly wise expression never changing.  
“Just humour me and think about what I’ve said, Mr. Wolfwood. If you take a chance you may be pleasantly surprised.” And with that she smiled and bid him a last goodbye.

 

The clergyman was left dumbfounded on the steps of the grand house. His thoughts a swirling mess. The woman’s words ringing loudly in his ears. He growled lowly, he needed a ciggy badly. He and plucked the bent white stick from behind his ear, fished out his trusty lighter and ignited the tip. He took a long drag, the sweet bitter tang of tobacco a comfort on his tongue. It was too early to be thinking about complicated things like his feelings… or Vash… or his feelings for Vash…Nope, Far too early…

 

Wolfwood hoisted the punisher up onto his back and made his way back to the hotel. Upon arrival he went up the stairs, rummaged around for the key in his pocket and opened the door to the room. He was expecting the blond to be there, sorting out his bag or snacking on doughnuts while reading a paper, waiting for his return so they could set off on their travels once more. But as Nicholas scanned the room. One thing was blindingly and horribly clear… Vash was nowhere to be seen and neither were his things. 

 

Confusion drew on his brow, a sickening feeling starting to bubble up in his gut. All his things were still there. Nick gathered his reaming possessions from the room and quickly made his way back down stairs where he begun quizzing the staff. Everyone he asked had no clue as to where the typhoon had gone. The priest was starting to get frantic until he found the manager. The burly man told him the cute blond dude in the red coat had come and gone early this morning, paying for the room before he left. Unfortunately, he’s not thought to ask where Vash was going. 

 

Nicholas’ left the hotel and asked around. He visited the saloon, the market, a doughnut stall, the freaking bus station. No one had seen him. Realisation was beginning to dawn on him, rolling in like a freak thunderstorm on a summers day.

 

Vash was gone. He’d skipped town in the early morning… Vash had left him…

 

The priest felt numb, the bustling town around him faded into nothing. He found he couldn’t see straight and fell against a nearby wall, sliding down its coarse surface. Hands clutching at his head, almost tearing at his hair as his heart tore itself to pieces in his chest. His dark eye’s filling with angry, hurt tears, but thankfully hidden behind dark glasses. 

 

He’d right royally fucked everything up.

 

Wolfwood head swam with too many conflicting thoughts. Had he hurt Vash somehow? Nick was a freaking idiot! Of course Vash ran from him! He was supposed to be his friend! He’d basically taken full depraved advantage of the situation! e should never have agreed to last night! It was foolish to think things could of stayed the same after what they’d done! 

 

OH Hell, if Knives found out he’d lost his brother again his head was going to roll. He was supposed to look after him! Not get attached and let his desire run amok and sway his judgement… Heaven help him if Knives found out he’s dared lay a hand on his precious brother… the psychotic bastard would skin him alive…

 

Things were such a mess… He was a fucking mess. Wolfwood sat back up and smacked his head hard against the wall a number of times out of sheer frustration and punishment for his utter stupidity.

 

Regardless of everything, there was one thing that was abundantly clear to him… 

The Priest had to find Vash.

 

Even if it took another two flaming years…


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finely finds Vash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Almost done guys....
> 
> i was originally going to end it at this chapter... but am debating to do a last bonus porn chappie just for the shits and giggles.. you know... have the guys get reacquainted (Wink,wink, nudge,nudge)
> 
> though that may take a little longer to get out...
> 
> let me know what you guys think.

6 Months Later…

Nicholas D. Wolfwood stood outside a crappy room located in a shithole of a hotel in an even shittier part of town. The neighbourhood was as rough as a Thomas’s butthole and just as welcoming. No one in their right mind would stay here… unless they were purposefully trying to avoid cops. The dark haired man just stood there, silently staring at the worn wooden door, it’s green paint chipped and pealing like a reptile in the process of moulting.

It’d taken the priest months to track the typhoon down to another small backwater town. He’d been laying uncharacteristically low. Unfortunately Wolfwood had ended up going in the wrong direction for weeks before hearing about how Vash the Stampede had shown up in a township a million miles in the opposite direction. Quickly realizing his mistake, he’d back tracked and spent another month racing towards where Vash had last been spotted. 

 

Wolfwood had travelled day and night, barely sleeping or eating, scrimping and saving all his money. Relying on the charity of people for beds or roughing it in the streets just to get tickets on busses and sand steamers. All in the hopes of shaving even the smallest amount of time off his journey. Every second Vash was in the wind, was a chance he’d slip further out of reach.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the good Lord had smiled down and given him a break. The preacher had finely caught up to the elusive gunman. He almost didn’t believe it when the he’d been directed to this hotel and the somewhat scuzzy looking manager had confirmed that a man matching Vash’s description was staying there.

 

Nick still wasn’t quite sure he should get his hopes up. It could still be just someone that looked an awful lot like Vash. He’d trapesed up the stairs and found the room easily enough. But now that he was here… he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to actually be the Outlaw. They hadn’t spoken since they had screwed and now… The Priest let out a frustrated sigh.

Wolfwood had spent so long and had been so focused on just tracking him down, He not even thought about what the hell he was going to say?! He didn’t even know how he was feeling right now! He was relieved to find him , yes, but… He was still angry and hurt that he’d just up left him without so much a goodbye. Nick had been worried sick. Not just about the consequences for himself and the children under his care but for the Blond idiot himself. Who know what trouble he’d managed to get himself into without the preacher there to watch his back. 

 

Chewing on the butt of his cigarette in agitation, he scolded himself for being such a pussy. The worst that could happen was that if it wasn’t Vash, he’d just have to keep looking. He took a long drag to steady his nerves, raised a hand and rapped on the door.

//Just a moment please! I’ll be right there!// Came the cheerful, unmistakeable muffled voice form inside. The sound causing Nicks heart race and flop around in his chest, butterflies in his stomach swarming in frantic chaos. It was him. It was really Vash! Sweet god, how he’d missed the sound of the idiots gentle voice. He tried not to think about how wonderful it sounded when it cried his name in the throes of ecstasy… 

 

A few agonizing moments later, the door creaked open and Wolfwood saw the outlaw for the first time since that sinful night. 

The blond man looked just as beautiful as he ever did.

 

Vash had clearly just gotten out of a shower… Wearing nothing just his lose pyjama trousers, his fine blond hair hung messily around his face, darkened by water. A few scattered droplets of water that still clung to him glistened like tiny diamonds on his scarred body. The swirling vortex of emotions in the preacher made him want to drop to his knees and lick each one of those beads of water off his body while somehow punching him hard and repeatedly in that perfect angelic face. He was getting the weirdest anger boner he’d ever had.

 

Meanwhile, Vashs’ bright blue-green eye’s became wide as saucers, breath caught in his throat. He’d frozen when saw the dark haired priest standing in his doorway; looking haggard, filthy and more than a little pissed off. But even so… it made the outlaws heart skip at having him so close again. He’d not expected to see the Priest for a very long time. 

 

The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind that the clergyman would come after him, not after how he’d left things. Nicholas’s fathomless dark eye’s bore into him, pinning him with their intensity and making him feel weak at the knees. Wolfwoods handsome face was stern, a slight draw of his brow gave him an intimidating but oh so attractive look that made the outlaw want to fall into his arms.

 

They stood in silence, eye’s locked on each-other… tension thick in the air. It practically buzzed and crackled with energy. Neither man quite sure where that potentially explosive energy would lead them… the feeling that one false move would cause irreparable damage between them. In the end, the typhoon couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

 

“W-Wolfwood-I-” Vashs’ clumsy words died on his tongue as he was seized by the priest, the dark haired man dropping his gun cross and surged forward grabbing Vash by the band of his pyjamas. The outlaw was prepared for a fist to the face or gut (he thought he deserved it after what he’d done). He was not ready for a hot mouth crashing down upon his. It was fierce and desperate, full of anger, frustration, relief and joy. Trying to convey so much meaning without a single word.

 

The priest held Vas tight, his fingers gripping at the metal protrusions on his sides, knowing full well how easily the man could slither out of nearly any hold. He didn’t want him escaping, not after it’d taken so long to find him. Scarred skin feeling so soft and rough at the same time under his hands. Vash tasted like vanilla sugar, he’d probably had doughnuts recently. The gunslinger was still damp from the shower, hair only towel dry and wild around his face. He smelt clean and of lightly floral soap and sandalwood, it triggered steamy, erotic memories of that wonderful night they had sheared

 

Nickolas hands slid down narrow hips, his thumbs dipping below the waistband and digging into the groves of his hipbone, making the blond whimper. Vash’s hands grasped at the other man’s shirt and jacket, feeling like his legs would give way any moment. Wolfwoods lips were rough, chapped and tasted just as he had that glorious night, of cheap booze, bitter ash… heat and desire. It almost brought him to tears at how much he’d missed the man...

 

After long moments they finely broke apart… both left breathless, but each refusing to let the other go. Nick rested his forehead against the outlaws, nose brushing against the other man’s gently content just too have him so close again. Vash was chewing his lip, fingers worrying the fabric of his jacket and shirt. it was a few more moment before one of them spoke again.

 

“Why did you leave me?” Wolfwood asked gruffly, he felt the blond man tense in his grip.  
“I-I’m sorry.” Vash said his voice barely above a whisper, eyes downcast. “I had too…”  
“Bullshit!” The priest barked harshly, making Vash flinch. “Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you?! You just up and left! You didn’t even have the curtesy to leave me a god dame note!” He snapped angrily, making the other man cower like a beaten puppy.

 

The anger slowly melted, Wolfwood hated seeing Vash so meek, it made the priest feel utterly terrible for making him hurt, even more so when Nick saw tears running down the blond man’s face. Nick sighed deeply and pulled the outlaw into an embrace, trying to show he wasn’t really too mad with him. Vash seemed to melt into him, wrapping his arms around the clergyman and clinging to him tight. Face buried into his neck, the priest could fell the long wet lashes flutter against his skin along with the still damp hair.

 

“Please… I just… I wanna know why.” The dark haired man begged gently. “Did I do something wrong? Did I… hurt you?” he asked, he gut twisting at the potential answer. But Vash pulled back looking suddenly shocked.   
“Wha-No! You didn’t hurt me. You were… you were wonderful...” he said softly, a look of wistful remembrance on his face.   
“Then what?!” Wolfwood cried desperately. “What made you leave without me? I thought we were in this together?!” Those words from their night of passion, making more tears form in the blonds eye’s.

“We were but…” Vash yelled, tears falling freely as his voice became choked, “It’s the same! Every time! Everyone I get close to… everyone I- everyone I try and love…. Ends up dead! Knives always finds out! Find’s a way to make me and them suffer! He doesn’t want me to have anyone else! If Knives found out about you… I don’t even want to think about it!” Vash, looked to be on the verge of hyperventilating. 

 

“I thought one night would be enough, but afterward… I watched you sleep and I knew in my heart… If I stayed with you… I wouldn’t be able to stand us just being friends! Not after what we had. It was wonderful and I felt… so much… I love you so much and It’s dangerous enough for you to be my friend I don’t want you to become more of a target… so I thought… it was best if I just left… then you’d be safe… You deserve better, Wolfwood… far better than me.” Vash trailed off, still not looking at the Priest while his hands fisted in his black jacket.

There was only one statement in that outburst that had Nicolas’s brain occupied…

“You love me?” Nick said, he could barely get the words out from behind the lump in his throat. His heart racing around his ribcage with glee. The blond head shot up to look at him with a perturbed scowl.  
“Did you just hear anything I just said?!” Vash asked in annoyance  
“That stuff doesn’t matter… What dose is if you meant ‘THAT’.” The priest said meaningfully.  
“Of course I do… I wouldn’t lie to you about something as important as that.” Vash said quietly, his eye’s held nothing but truth and sincerity and worried tears. 

 

Nick could lose himself in those beautiful aqua orbs. No one else on this god forsaken planet had eyes as beautiful as Vash. Not even his demon of a twin brother. He raised a hand, cupping the outlaws face, brushing a thumb over the delicate little mole on his cheek. Vash resisted at first but soon sighed, closed his eye’s and lent into the rough, callused hand as if it were the softest pillow.

“You are such a needle noggin.” Nick shook his head with a rueful smile and lent in to kiss Vash again, this time much more gently. A tender embrace of flesh that made the outlaws very soul sing.  
“I’m sorry…” He said a few sweet moments later. Brushing his nose affectionately against the clergyman’s more prominent one.  
“Just… don’t run out on me again, okay.” Wolfwood warned. “Cuz like it or not. I’m gonna follow you. No matter where you go, I’ll find you, idiot.”  
“Stalker much?” Vash snorted, a slight hint of a smile on his beautiful face.

“I’m serious. You can’t get rid of me that easy. I’ll follow you to the end’s of this god forsaken planet… Cuz I love you too, Spiky.” Nick smiled at him. “More than anything.” The blond gunman’s eye’s were wide and searching, and the priest could see a potent mix of hope and fear in them.  
“But... Wolfwood…” Vash started, the dark haired man cut him off.

 

“But nothing! To hell with it! Fuck all consequences!” The Priest growled. “ Life’s too short. We have to take what we can in the moment. Hold it and not let it go! You have to fight for it when we find something good that makes us happy and believe it or not… as much as you piss me off sometimes Spiky… by God… you make me a far better man for loving you…”

 

“Nick…” Vash choked out, fresh but this time happy tears in his eye’s as he flung his arms around the preacher. The outlaw kissed him desperately, tounge delving deep and ravaging the younger man’s mouth, pouring all his bottled up affection into the act. Wolfwood took everything he gave and returned it in equal measure. Pulling the exceptional man to him and caressing his battered but beautiful body with tenderness.

 

“Do you have a room?” Vash asked suddenly breaking away from the clergyman’s hungry lips.  
“Nope.” He said breathlessly. “Came straight here for you.” He said, nipping at the blonds plump bottom lip. Vash smiled and actually giggled.  
“Well, it’s not the nicest place, but the beds pretty big… Do you wanna shear?” he asked, hopefulness and not so vailed invitation clear in his voice. The arousal that had been building between them clear for anyone to see. Nick ground his hips against the gunslinger, he grinned wolfishly at the soft needy whine Vash made in response.

 

“Thought you’d never ask…” The priest purred in his ear, catching the soft earing in his teeth and tugging gently. The blond shuddered and sighed, Wolfwood turned his head to start mouthing and sucking at the gunman’s long neck, remembering how sensitive it was and wanting to leave a mark on him, claiming him as his own. The clergyman’s eager hands went to the ties of the blonds pyjamas and started tugging. 

 

“You wanna shut that door first?” Vash spoke up, pushing the other man back slightly. “I mean… unless you want another audience?” Nicholas frowned and looked over his shoulder... only to see a guy watching them with a far too interested look. The priest sighed and reluctantly moved away from the typhoon.

The stranger was now looking disappointed as Nick shot him a wicked grin, picked up the punisher and kicked the door closed with as bang.


	10. the Broken Road, That led Me to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas and Vash are together and love can bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay everyone!
> 
> sorry for gap, had to make the last one a goodie. and a nice long one to sign off on. hope its alright. i had a lot of fun writing this. May do a another Trigun fic in the future, i have a few ideas and i love these idiots so bloody much
> 
> as i'm reading Maximum, its also so surprising to see how the characters differ from anime to manga.
> 
> if anyone is interested, my Wolfwood Cosplay is coming on great! My life size punisher looks awesome and i cant wait to venture out with it at Hyper Japan and London Comic con!
> 
> if you wanna see pictures, i post progress on my twitter @85Lozalot
> 
> as always, comments are greatly appreciated and loved!
> 
> once again thanks for reading and all the encouraging support!
> 
> Peace and Love!

Wolfwood propped the punisher up against the door for good measure, he didn’t want any interruptions, before turning on his heal and stalking back to Vash. The beautiful blond man smiled almost shyly welcoming the advancing man into his arms with a deep kiss. The priest moaned happily, wrapping his limbs around the gunslingers waist and pulling him flush against his body. Almost sobbing at the joy of having Vash this close again. His presence and touch a soothing balm on his poor aching soul.

 

The typhoon groaned deeply when the priest’s hands slipped down to fondle his pert backside. Groping the firm flesh with deliberate intent and kneading it under strong fingers. It felt indescribably good, the way he would squeeze and spread the cheeks made his cock throb and body tremble with hunger. The blond’s hands sliding up the lean, muscular body and into the man’s dark hair.

 

“Good god, you’re filthy!” Vash griped, pulling back with a frown. “Do you wanna take a shower first?”  
“Why? We’re just gonna get dirty again.” The priest smirked. “And if that’s the case… Perhaps we could have a nice long shower together later? It’ll save on water…” He purred suggestively against Vash’s throat, licking the tender flesh, promising so much with his words and actions. The outlaw shuddered in delight.

 

“I… see your point.” Vash laughed breathily. “And another shower... dose sound nice…”   
“Mmmm, certainly dose.” Nick murmured, seizing the gunslingers mouth again in a heated lip lock, tongue delving deep, the outlaw matching his ferocity.  
“I missed you,” Vash spoke between almost frantic kisses, “So much…”  
“Whaddya miss most about me, Spiky?” Wolfwood asked huskily, breaking away and attacking his earlobe gently. It made Vash gasp and shudder, momentarily losing his train of thought as the sensitive flesh was teased with a wet hot tongue and teeth.

 

“Hard to say,” Vash said breathlessly, knees wobbling from the gentle tugging and nibbling, “Your companionship… Your laugh… Your eye’s… Your smile… you’re straight talking… Your smell… Huh, every time I smelt blasted cigarettes I thought of you. I’d sit in bars near smokers just to pretend you were near… I just… missed everything about you, Nick… Pathetic I know…” Vash let out a short laugh at his own foolishness, wondering how the human regarded his ridiculous pining.

 

But Wolfwood did not find him foolish, for he had felt the exact same yearning. He felt hot burning emotions bubble up in his chest, touched at how highly this amazing man seemed to regard him. No one had ever thought such things about him. It was a wonderful boost to his ego but also made him feel wholly unworthy of the typhoons praise.

 

“No… it’s not pathetic.” The priest said softly, kissing his way along the row of three jagged scared over his left shoulder, “It’s beautiful. I don’t deserve such lovely words form you.”  
“Who knew you were such a romantic.” Vash chuckled, kissing the priest temple, breathing in the clergyman’s sent. A heady mix of hot sand, sweat, Booze and tobacco. Surprisingly, not a completely unattractive aroma.  
“Only when it comes to you, Spikey.” Wolfwood muttered against his polar opposites sweet, clean skin.

 

Vash whined petulantly, wanting more access to his companion. He started pulling at the preachers cloths, tugging at his jacket and getting frustrated as he fumbled with buttons. Nick smirked and captured his lips again to keep The blond occupied while swatted eager hands away, easily ridding himself of his garments.

 

Vash moaned in approval, his warm calloused hand sliding up his stomach to rest on his chest. Nicholas shuddered in delight as the gentle but solid contact of the mechanical limb swept over his belly. Caressing his side and up to brushing an erect nipple. The clergyman was so lost in the touch and sweet kisses that when the gunman suddenly stopped and moved back to look at the dark haired man’s body, Nick was left hanging there with pouted lips and heavy lidded eye’s. 

 

“What’s wrong?” the priest asked after realising that Vash wasn’t coming back. Not that he minded the outlaw looking at him, but the other man’s brow was furrowed and had an inappropriately sombre look plastered on his beautiful face.  
“You’ve lost weight.” Vash said softly. A statement, not a question as a distressed look crossing his face. He ran his fingertips over the priest body to emphasise the point. The dark haired man’s already slim figure now boarder lining on concerning. Wolfwood’s ribs a bit too prominent and his waist a little too narrow.

 

“It’s your fault.” Nick said bluntly, not mincing his words. “If I didn’t have to spend all my money on chasing you over half the world I could of eaten at least once a day.” Perhaps saying it was a little spiteful, he knew it would hurt Vash worse than any punch he could throw, but it was still true and the idiot deserved a little dig. As predicted, the blond man wilted before him, sad tears springing up in his blue-green eye’s. it made Wolfwood regret his words instantly.

 

“I’m sorry…” Vash murmured softly, looking away from the priests harsh gaze. Right then looking very much like a playful golden puppy that had just been kicked in the stomach. The Outlaw was far too gentle, far too sensitive for this harsh ruthless world he’d been born into. But then perhaps Vash was just what this world needed. Someone to show them that there was a better way to live. The younger man sighed heavily, lifting a hand to gently cup the gunslingers face, making him look back up at him.

 

“Hay… enough. I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to make you feel bad. It’s in the past, we’re here now. Let’s just start over, yeah?” Nick smiled, his eye’s soft and full of affection as he run a thumb gently over the others plump, kissed bruised lip. The priest was pleased to see the beautiful blond smiled back, blinking away the tears he nodded.

 

“Okay. But after the shower… We’re going out to dinner.” He said.  
“Fine by me,” Wolfwood chuckled, leaning over to start nibbling on his ear again, pulling at the ring gently. “You’re paying though.”  
“Deal.” Vash said with an amused snort, squirming a little at the tickling sensation that zipped up and down his spine. “Get your shoes off.”

 

Nicholas quickly toed off his old, well-worn brown shoes and somewhat threadbare socks. Slipping off his already open jacket and shirt, letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor. He was caught by surprise when Vash grabbed him and shoved him towards the bed. Nick managed to steady himself on the edge just in time for the blond man to grab his trousers and yank them and his underwear down in one go. He yelped as he fell back onto the lumpy mattress, Vash taking advantage of his legs being in the air to pull the garments off completely.

 

“Eager are we?” The priest smirked, sitting back up to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“You have no idea.” Vash murmured, licking his lips slowly as those stunning sea green eye’s hungrily looked over the dirty dark haired holy man on his rented bunk.  
“I may have some…” the clergyman said with a sly grin. He reached out, grabbing the other man’s hands and pulling the blond in to stand between his spread knees. 

 

Nicholas looked up at the beautiful battered man before him, just taking a moment or two to marvel at the being he’d fallen so hard for. Vash’s smile down at him was so angelic, full of nothing but pure love and tenderness. Nicks eye’s slid closed, he sighed in utter contentment when the blonds skilled hands weaved into his thick hair. Stroking him with such fondness it warmed a deep dark part of the priest cold heart. A part he’d never thought would ever feel this kind of happiness. The preacher felt his eye’s prickle at the well of emotion swamping him. He leant forward, kissed the blonds flat, scared stomach before resting his cheek against the warm flesh, holding the blond close. Wanting to savour he moment.

 

“You okay?” Vash asked gently, hands never stopping their gentle unhurried petting, he seemed just as content to enjoy the simple closeness.   
“I just… I-,” Nicholas’s voice was thick as he struggled to articulate what he was feeling. But Vash, bless his soul, just kissed the top of his head and murmured gently.  
“Sshh… Don’t worry, darling … I know how you feel.” The outlaw said softly. 

 

Nick looked up at the other man, his heart bursting with so many feeling. Vash just smiled softly, his prosthetic hand coming up to wipe away a single rebellious stray tear form the preachers cheek. Wolfwood lent into the touch briefly, pressing his lips against the warm metal. 

 

“I love you.” The priest murmured gently, dark eye’s looking up at the independent plant with longing reverence.  
“Love you too Nick.” The gunslinger answered, stepping back just enough to give him some space. The blond slowly loosened the tie at his waistband and let the clothing slip down. Nick caressed Vash’s legs through the cloth as it travelled down, feeling the taunt sinewy muscles of his thighs, exposing the gunslinger in all his glory before the priest.

 

Nicholas’s mouth watered and his manhood ached at the sight of Vash, naked, unashamed and eager in front of him. The priest’s arousal renewed, he begun trailing hot wet, open mouthed kisses over the blonds belly and hips, making the other man’s breath hitch in response. Nick grinned to himself, kneading the backs of strong thighs as he ventured closer to the impressive appendage that just begged for attention.

 

Vash let out a choked gasp as the priests pretty mouth begun lapping at his hardened length. Blond head thrown back in bliss as he was unexpectedly swallowed, cock engulfed in deliciously warm, wet heat. Nick held him gently, thumbs caressing gently down the grove of the typhoons hips. Going at a slow pace Nicholas took him as far in as he could. The clergyman groaned around his mouthful, lips stretched around the thick appendage. Letting the wide spongy head hit the back of his throat for just a moment before he pulled off. Teasing them both in such a beautifully sinful way. Wolfwood had been right that night, he’d happily do this for Vash whenever he wanted. Dear sweet lord he wanted to choke on the stampede. 

 

The gunslinger groaned helplessly, letting Nick set a pace he was comfortable with, he settled for running his fingers lovingly through the messy dark hair, tugging gently and ruffling the dirty strands. Making it stick up at odd angles as the clergyman gently sucked and hummed around him. Vash felt like he was flying, the way Nick worked him so perfectly was maddening. It seemed almost wrong for a holy man of the cloth to know just how to unravel a man like this. The blond outlaw really had to restrain himself from rocking his hip into the other man’s face. He didn’t want to hurt Nick and was afraid if he got too carried away he might make him choke. Though a teeny tiny dark little part of him liked the idea, he didn’t want to push his luck and spoil the mood. 

 

Nick cracked open an eye as he worked, looking for something he could use as lube. Seeing his prize, he released the blond with an obscenely loud slurp. Vash whined like a spoilt three year old who’d been told he couldn’t have ice-cream at the loss. Nick smirked as he lent over and snatched up the small bottle of gun oil that was on the table by the bed. Yes, it may have not been the best thing to use, but it was far better than spit and beggars could not be choosers. He was in no mood to get up and go hunting for something better. Besides, they were going to have a shower later.

 

Wolfwood looked up at him with sly smile, a gentle hand under a thigh asking for the blond to move. Vash got the message instantly, widened his stance a little and raised a leg, placing a foot onto the bed beside the priest, giving the dark haired man more room to work. Nick hummed happily as he brushed a cheek against the scared muscle and flesh next to his head, it made the gunman swoon when the handsome priest kissed the ragged but soft skin of his thigh. He watched with hunger as his chapped lips moved along jagged lines and surgical scars. Making their way back to their previous task.

 

Nicholas lavished attention on the beautiful older man with his mouth and hands. The stampedes jaw dropped and eye’s sliding closed as his companion made a pleased noise. The preacher teasingly licking away salty drops from the swollen, shapely head; before once again taking him in his mouth. Vash’s mind became nothing but static as the priests nibble fingers slid between his cheeks and begun to gently circled his hole. The outlaw let out a soft needy groan when a slick finger easily penetrated deep inside him. Nick wasted no time, slowly working his lover open, one finger after another till he was soon gently fucking the whimpering Typhoon simultaneously with his hand and mouth. 

 

Wolfwood was convinced that his could survive on hearing the independent plants beautiful sounds of pleasure alone. They stoked the fire in his chest and made his neglected cock throb painfully between his legs. As lovely as it was to have him like this, to hear Vash whine and feel his fingers tugging at his hair, Nick was eager to repeat what they had done in Kathrin’s home. He was desperate to sheath himself inside the blond, feel himself be surrounded by Vash’s heat as softness again.

 

The priest was a little breathless as he pulled off the gunmans hard length. It glistened wetly and bobbed before him in earnest. Vash growled throatily in frustration, hips rocking and breathing heavy. Nick ignored the gentle tug on his scalp, trying to gently convince him into return to the blowjob. Wolfwood had other plans. He praised the blonds hands from him and scuttled back across the mattress, tugging on the outlaws hand. Silently asking to join him.

 

Vash was immediately crawling onto the bed, taking the time to leave his own trail of butterfly kissed across soft, caramel coloured skin. Mouth traveling along the slender frame till he reached his clergyman’s lips. Nick kissed him deeply, the sweetness of his sugary mouth mixed with the saltiness from his leaking cock. It tasted heavenly. Wolfwood effortlessly yanked the outlaw down onto the lumpy bed beside him. Sniggering at the outlaws caught off guard squeak.

 

“Turn round.” The priest said roughly, nipping at the others lip. Vash smiled and did as he was asked. Rolling over so his back was pressed against the younger man’s chest. He groaned in delight as Nicks rough lips placed soft kisses along his neck and shoulders. They sent such wonderful shivers down his back. Vash chewed his lip, the hard length of the preacher was easily felt against his ass. It felt big and hot against his cheeks. The bond whined and wriggle his hips, grinding himself back against the dark haired man invitingly, wanting nothing more than for the Priest to pound him into the next century.

 

Wolfwood let out a low throaty growl, tormented by the blonds dancing hips. Nick placed a firm hand on the others waist and pressed against the solid form. He shifted slightly so his swollen heavy cock slid into the gap between toned, muscular thighs, teasingly over the other man’s slick entrance and against his balls. The dark haired man groaned as he started to gently thrust, the sweet friction felt so good… but it wasn’t enough. He wanted all of the beautiful blonds body.

 

“Tell me you want this,” Nick said huskily in the blonds ear, making him quake in his grasp. “That you want me.” The independent plant whimpered softly, head craning so he could look at the other man with heavy lidded eye’s.  
“I want it… so much,” Vash breathed, reaching over to lick at the priest mouth. “I need you so bad Nick.” 

 

They sheared a hot, messy open mouthed kiss as Wolfwood hooked the outlaws leg with his arm, lifting it up and holding it flat against his side. Briefly thanking the good lord for his companion’s ridiculously supple and bendy body. Vash moaned loudly as Nicholas spread him obscenely. Revelling in his vulnerability, bending to the younger mans will, yet feeling so utterly safe in his arms. He made an impatient noise in his throat and rocked back against the priest, demanding more.

 

Nick, eager to please, shifted his body, taking his hand away momentarily to slip down and help guide himself in. The preacher pressed against Vash’s worked, quivering opening. His breath was ragged, a moments resistance before the large, spongey head breached the ring of tight muscle. Vash let out an adorably sweet sound, somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. He smiled one of those rare beautiful smiles, literally purring as he licked at the priests lips again in encouragement. The dark haired man gave his own deep rumble in return, catching the outlaws bottom lip between his teeth. Nicholas roughly pushed deep inside, making his partner gasp breathlessly at the sudden fullness and stretching of his walls, filling him just so perfectly.

 

The clergyman returned his hand to hold the trembling leg up, griping tight, Nick ground and swivelled his hips into the outlaws tight ass, driving himself deep as he could into his velvety warmth. It was bliss-full. Wolfwood’s dark eye’s sliding closed as he pressed his forehead against the gunman’s neck. His chapped lips leaving tender trails over fair coloured skin. Wolfwood took his time, wanting this to last, to enjoy every blessed second. Moments ticked by, but only made the blond man whine desperately in frustration.

 

“Please Nick,” He moaned pleadingly, pushing back against the priest, trying to get him to move. “I missed you so much… dreamt of you… of us together… I need you so bad…”  
“Missed you too, Spiky.” Nick murmured against his shoulder, biting gently at the edge of a deep scar, tasting the clean skin. Vash whimpered and shivered at the electrifying sensation. But his need for the Priest cock was burning him from the inside out.  
“Then show me how much…” The blond whispered to him, muscles clenching teasingly around the meaty girth inside him. “Fuck me, Nick….”

 

Wolfwood swore loudly and grit his teeth, head dizzy from the typhoons dirty talk and the incredible sensation holding him. The Priests fingers dug into the soft pail flesh of the Outlaws hips, hard enough to bruise, as though afraid the beautiful man might still slip through his fingers. Wolfwood scrapped his teeth lightly against the back of Vash’s neck, nose brushing through soft, floral scented, duel coloured hair.

 

“I was lost without you.” Nick growled deeply, starting up a hard and heavy pace, too overcome with desire to do anything less. The golden haired gunman made no protest, only soft sweet whines of pleasure mixed with the wonderful sound of slick, slapping skin and squeaking of the old bedframe. It filled the room like a symphony as the priest thrust steadily into the others willing body. Sliding as deep as he was able, with more force than most humans were capable of. Even though Wolfwood had stretched and prepped Vash beforehand, he was still deliciously tight. Squeezing him in just the right way to drive him insane. 

 

“Yes… oh yes…” Vash groaned, breathing hard as he let the clergyman take all he wanted from his body, Just as lost as Wolfwood in their almost frenzied coupling. Head fuzzy from the sheer, unadulterated pleasure. Relishing the way the priest would slam so forcefully into him to rock him and the bed. Enjoying just how perfectly his cock stretched and filled him. Especially the way the large bulbous head of Nicholas’s cock slid so deep and opened him so wide it almost hurt. It all brought tears to his eye’s at how sublime it all was. How perfect it was to be here with Nicholas Wolfwood and how lucky he was to have the man’s love.

 

“Fuck,” Wolfwood cursed in a low ragged voice, sounding strained desperate. “Not gonna last long, Spiky. You feel too good…” He admitted, already teetering on the edge, hips pistoning fast as he was quickly reaching the peak. He let go of the blonds leg to reach down. Grasping the impressive, straining length he made the gunman whine loudly and writhe in his grip. The priest set about pumping the hot, hard flesh in time with his now almost brutal thrusts. He wanted them to finish together. Frome now on he wanted them to be together in all things… 

 

“Nick,” Vash groaned, breath shallow. He slipped his own hand down to join the priests. Interlacing their fingers, they stroked the throbbing flesh together as the gunman shifted round to look at the dark haired man. An awkward position but neither cared. The priest was too captivated by the pair of stunning sea green eyes. Bright, fogged with lust but softened with such pure devotion it made Wolfwood want to praise the lord. “I love you,” Vash said breathlessly, making the clergyman’s heart sing louder than all the angels in heaven. “Love you Nick…”

 

“Fuck… I love you too” Wolfwood breathed hotly. “God help me, I love you so.” The priest growled, roughly seizing the blonds pretty lips in a desperate burning kiss. Hearing Vash whimper sweetly he speed up his motions, pounding that sweet tight ass just that much harder, slamming against that spot that made the stampede quake and pumping his fist faster. 

 

The kiss was sloppy because of the angle, but it was fierce, messy hot and simply perfect. The hard cock in their hands was heavy and pulsed intently, it tip leaking more with every slide of their now slicked hands. Nick could fell the tremble in his companion’s body. Feel the way Vash clenched and tightened around him in warning. They were both so close…

 

It peaked when Nicholas swiped the rough pad of his thumb over the swollen, sticky head of the outlaws member and hit that wonderful spot deep inside him once too much. The typhoon broke first and dragged Nicholas down with him. 

 

The blond let out a cry the like of which Wolfwood would describe later as the epitome of erotic beauty. Vash convulsed, shuddering hard and mewling sweetly as he came. Straining cock shooting hot, wet ropes of pearly cum over their joined hands and threadbare sheets. Wolfwood could only bite down on the blonds marked shoulder and growl lowly as he exploded into the outlaw. Hips stuttering as they pressed tight against his lover. 

 

Wolfwood brain was buzzing as he emptied himself deep into the beautiful inhuman being in long thick spurts. Filling him with more cum then he though he possessed. The priest cursed raggedly, revelling in the sensation of feeling his hot spunk inside Vash’s velvety walls, feeling them flutter and clench tight around him. Effectively milking him greedily for every lastdrop. Nick whined helplessly, surely if there was a heaven… It’d be a never ending moments like this with the one he loved.

 

The pair lay there for long moments, a tangled mess of limbs and sweaty sated flesh as the previously building stress and tension washed away to leave them bathing in a wondrous, heady, blissful daze of rapture. Just the sound of their heavy breaths drifting through the room, both too overcome to move or say anything.

 

It took a while before Wolfwood regained even a grain of sanity back. He kissed along the blonds scared shoulders, releasing Vash’s now soft member form his grip. The priest, absent minded, placed a sticky hand on the gunman’s hip to help ease himself back. Wolfwood hissed from the sensation of slipping free form the warm embrace of the outlaws perfect body. The cool air of the room almost stung on his warm sensitive member. 

 

Wolfwood’s dick gave a few last half-hearted twitches of arousal as he pulled out. The gunman whimpered quietly, oversensitive and shuddered, feeling the priest pop free. Nicholas groaning at the sight and feel of sticky strings of white cum. It clung and followed after him as he slipped free. The priest let the large head rub over the gaping, wet, quivering hole a few times before he willed himself to leave the poor blond alone. There would be plenty of time later for another round, but right now, the dark haired man was utterly exhausted. The trials and stresses of tracking the typhoon finely catching up with him.

 

Vash let out a sad little noise at the almost painful feeling of emptiness that now swamped him as the priest left him. His channel flexed in longing, already missing the solid girth they had once held. But the outlaw was taken back by the sudden, thrilling sensation of sticky warmth. A thick trickle of Wolfwoods hot cum dribbling free from his poor stretched, used and a little bit abused hole. Vash knew he was going to ach later, but if he were honest, the outlaw didn’t care in the slightest.

 

Vash was left insanely giddy with joy, guiltily savouring the way the viscous fluid felt so very warm and filled him satisfyingly deeply. Only to his delight, then feel it flow and dribble out from him in a perverted tidal-wave of sticky slick over his skin. It made the gunman moan in contentment, it was all so dirty, he’d never felt so depraved, but still feel oh so good. Even more so because it was Nicholas that made him feel this way. 

 

The outlaw was thrilled to realise that some of his lover was still clinging inside him and would be there for a while. He’d be walking around with Wolfwood still inside him. it gave the blond a perverse sense of pride. The blond smiled to himself thinking he was defiantly going to need the priest to later take a confession and absolve him of a sin or two. 

 

Nick pressed his brow against the gunman’s neck, arms wrapping around the blond, holding him gently as they both basked in the lovely post-coital atmosphere of the dingy little room. Vash sighed happily, enjoying the fact that the tough as nails priest was so cuddly after lovemaking. The stamped realised he’d have to make sure to take advantage of it while it lasted.

 

The older man rolled over to face the holy man, taking him into his arms and holding him in return. Wolfwood only hummed sleepily in approval, scooting a bit lower to get comfortable, wedging a thigh between the outlaws and rested his head against the gunman’s chest. Nick closed his heavy eye’s, feeling sated and floppy. Utterly relaxed, listening to the golden haired man’s strong heart beat in his breast.

 

“Hay, don’t fall asleep. We need to go get dinner.” Vash said softly, gentle amusement in his voice.   
“Hurmfh … eat later… sleep now… comfy…” Wolfwood mumbled against his chest. Hand lazily stroking the blonds side, fingers skirting over ragged flesh and metal plating. The gunman snorted and shook his head a little. He couldn’t say no when Wolfwood was being so cute.

 

“Alright… just a quick nap though. You need to shower and eat. We’re both now filthy.”  
“Humm, ‘slright… jus’ 10 minutes….” The priest agreed sleepily. Though both of them knew perfectly well it’d be more like 30.  
“Yeah… Just 10.” the typhoon humoured him as he shifted to get a little more comfortable for their rest bite.

 

“Just… promise me one thin’, Spikey.” Wolfwood said as they settled down.  
“Anything.” Vash smiled down at the dark shaggy mop against his chest. There was a few moments of silence, the outlaw thought the other man had already fallen asleep before the priest spoke again.  
“Please… Be here when I wake up…” Nicholas said quietly, arms tightening around the golden haired gunman for emphasis, a painful vulnerability and desperation in his voice. “Jus’… promise me that.” 

 

Those words cut at Vash’s heart like razors, hearing the usually stoic and fearless holy-man so afraid that the gunman would disappear into the night without a word. Nick was afraid he’d cast him aside again. Given the younger man’s past as an orphan himself, it must be a disturbing and painful theme in his already hard life. Vash realised that he’d inadvertently been just another person that had carelessly abandoned Wolfwood. It must have been heart breaking for the priest when he realised what Vash had done. 

 

Yet still… after being hurt by him, the man still cared enough to track him down, forsaking his own health and wellbeing to find him. And instead of beating him to hell when they were reunited, Nicholas was more than willing to forgive him and freely offer his unconditional love. It was humbling to behold. Though it was scarred, battered and wounded, Wolfwood truly had one of the most beautiful souls Vash had ever known.

 

The blond suddenly feeling even more of an ass for leaving him in the first place, even if it came from the intention to protecting him. The blonds long arms tightened around the priest, one hand stoking his scarred back with the other ran gentle fingers through dirty dark hair. Vash bent down to place soft reassuring kisses on his brow and unkempt locks.

 

“I’ll be here. I promise you, Nick. I’m not going anywhere,” the outlaw said gently. “Not without you. Not ever again.” Vash was relieved when he felt the other man smile against chest, clearly satisfied with the answer. With a relieved sounding long expel of held breath, Wolfwood let himself truly relax. Vash had given him his word he wouldn’t leave. That was good enough for Nicholas. For as long as he’d known him, the inhuman had never broken a promise. He doubted he’d start now.

 

“Thank you.” The clergyman said, curling closer to his lover, lulled and soothed by the sound of Vash’s beating heart, soon drifted off into a contented peaceful slumped. The typhoon remained awake watching over the priest in his arms, continuing to pet him gently as he rested, silently reassuring him with his presence. The gunman bruised and broken heart swelling with pure love as he just gazed at the handsome man that had travelled so far and risked so much just for him.

 

Though he was joyous at his beloved companions return and the confessions pf love that they sheared, Vash couldn’t help the trepidation that seeped into his bones. He feared for them. For the trials and dangers that were in their future. For Nick’s safety. They already travelled a treacherous path and though he knew full well that Wolfwood could take care of himself; once Knives found out what they had become to each other… Absolute Hell would break lose. Nicholas would have a target on him bigger then the hole in the moon.

 

Knives was a jealous, vindictive brother. If he got hold of the priest. His twin would make the human suffer for decades for daring to touch ‘His’ little brother. In Knives view… no one was good enough for either of them…But Vash could be just as stubborn in his beliefs as his brother and pushed all those thoughts away. 

 

That was something they could worry about later… Right now, the gunman wanted to just enjoy these precious, beautiful moments of peace. Nicholas loved him. He was here in Vash’s arms, his hot breath tickling his skin and his lean muscled, gorgeous body pressed against his own in a true lover’s embrace. There would be time to worry, but it wasn’t now. The universe was finely giving them both a moment of joy and he was going to take Nick’s lead, grasp it with both hands and hold on for all he was worth. 

 

Something Rem had said once, something he’d believed and held true all these years, but now only truly understood…

Without love, there is no meaning.

Finely, after all these years of endless wondering, hardship and pain, found a love worth fighting for. With someone who was maybe just as broken and damaged as himself. Someone who cared and loved him for who he was, regardless of his deformities, his flaws, messed up past or screwed up family. A man that excepted him in all ways. A person who at last could give his long, lonely life a true meaning. Make it not be about just a mission to stop his psychotic brother or endless long decades of sheer survival. 

 

Vash closed his eyes, tipped his head forward to bury his nose into the dark hair of his partner, breathing in the musky scent of the priest. The outlaw vowed that he would fight for this love, for Nick and for the future they could make. Wherever it would take them, and not just for themselves, but for the whole world of gun-smoke.

 

Vash knew that together… there was nothing they were not capable off. That if they wanted it… a beautiful future of peace and love could be theirs if they were strong enough.

 

And to Vash the Stamped… Nicholas D. Wolfwood and that potential future was more than worth any and all trouble that would come. 

<<>><<>>

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago.  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road.  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn’t see how every sign, pointed straight to you.

That every long lost dream, led me to where you are.  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars,  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms,  
This much I know is true,   
That god bless the broken road that led me straight to you.

I think about the years I spent, just passing through.  
I’d like to have the time I lost and give it back to you.  
But you just smile and take my hand, you’ve been there you understand,  
It’s all part of a grander plan. That is coming true.

Yeah, now I’m just rolling home, into my lover’s arms, this much I know is true.

That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you.

Bless the broken road – Rascal Flats


End file.
